Sonic: Estrellas del futbol: Liga Master
by Grant Crose
Summary: Sonic, Tails y Knuckles son jugadores del club deportivo 'Red Rings', en la liga master, junto con otros talentosos futbolistas. Nota: Este es un trabajo de mera ficción, cualquier concepto de lo sobrenatural descrito aquí no debe ser creído ni practicado en forma alguna. La violencia de cualquier tipo no es fomentada de forma alguna.
1. Capítulo 1

Sonic: Estrellas del futbol: Liga Master

Capítulo 1: El inicio de la justa

Station Square, una ciudad moderna, definida por el concreto y la tecnología, esta última era su firma principal, cuestión que era notoria en el estadio Capitol, hogar del equipo de los Red Rings.

La liga había comenzado, las butacas estaban cubiertas por el rojo de las camisetas de los hinchas locales, gritos de euforia acompañaban a las clásicas porras, banderas con el logotipo del club ondeaban junto con otras con los rostros de los miembros más destacados del equipo, sobretodo con la inconfundible cara de Sonic el erizo, el delantero capitán del equipo.

La patada inicial era del local, Sonic tenía el balón a sus pies y al frente suyo estaba su leal compañero, Tails, no el más habilidoso de todos pero sí el más confiable. El árbitro, un puma que miraba atentamente su reloj antes de poder dar el primer pitido se encontraba a un lado de ellos.

—Recuerda, yo iré por la banda y tú por el centro —dijo Sonic a su compañero.

Tails asintió, él ya comprendía qué tenía que hacer, pero sabía que a Sonic le agradaba tener la certeza de un plan de juego bien comprendido.

—Y Knuckles por el otro extremo, sí, lo discutimos varias veces, Sonic. —Sin embargo, la constante insistencia del capitán lo llegaba a hartar en ocasiones.

La noche era testigo del encuentro, los reflectores iluminaban el campo magistralmente, con el verde del césped mostrando un tono más humilde gracias a ello. El árbitro pitó generando más gritos de emoción de los anhelantes espectadores, Sonic dio el pase inicial a Tails quien inmediatamente se lo devolvió, un contrincante, del equipo de los Waves de Emerald Coast intentó quitarle el balón, pero aquel mapache no fue lo suficientemente rápido ante la fugaz reacción de Sonic quién, como se había planeado, fue hacia la banda controlando el balón mientras burlaba a los de azul. Llegó a la banda derecha y avanzó unos cuantos metros hasta que fue interceptado por Shadow, su rival deportivo tanto en el encuentro como fuera de este, eran comúnmente comparados entre sí por su similitud de juego y habilidades, la rapidez la más evidente de ellas, Espio el camaleón apoyó a Shadow cubriendo a Sonic por un costado.

—¿Vas a algún lado? —dijo Shadow confiadamente.

Sonic solo esbozó una modesta sonrisa y pateó el balón con la parte interior, haciéndolo pasar por el estrecho espacio entre los contrincantes, este voló hacia Tails quien lo bajó de pecho y con ello lo envió a sus pies, generando una leve pero honesta ovación de los espectadores.

—Con su permiso —dijo Sonic burlonamente haciendo un gesto de despedida solemne antes de dirigirse rápidamente al área grande de la zona del portero.

Shadow gruñó y miró a Espio.

—¿Qué esperas? ¡A por él! —dijo Shadow con un tono de molestia, después siguió a Sonic y Espio se unió a la persecución.

Tails lograba hacerse camino entre la defensa del contrario, frecuentemente usando la parte externa del pie para mantener la posesión del balón y esquivar las constantes barridas, se cerró el espacio que tenía al frente gracias a dos audaces defensas, Tails no tuvo más remedio que buscar un relevo.

—¡Knuckles! —Tails pateó con fuerza el orbe y lo envió hacia Knuckles quien esperaba junto a la banda.

—¡Al centro! —comandó Knuckles al saltar arriesgadamente dando una voltereta hacia atrás, logrando patear el balón justo con el empeine, cayendo después sobre la espalda.

Sonic ya esperaba en el área chica del portero, cuidando su posición, Tails resguardaba el área grande, continuamente evitando la presión de los dos defensas. Sonic se posicionó donde predijo que caería el balón y lo golpeó con la parte superior de la cabeza, mandándolo por encima del travesaño. Los Red Rings hicieron gestos de disgusto, hinchas y jugadores, contrastadas con las caras de alivio del equipo visitante.

—¡Vamos, vamos, ya! —apresuró Shadow al portero quien era un joven gato negro, Reflex el gato, él solo ignoró su autoritaria actitud y colocó el balón en el pasto, retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y en seguida pateó el balón, enviándolo más allá de media cancha.

Shadow se había adelantado y rondaba ya a tres cuartos del lado del equipo local, rozando la línea del área del portero, intentó recibir al balón con el pie pero Silver, el defensa estrella del equipo, se barrió errónea y precipitadamente, derribando a Shadow y haciendo que el balón regresara a posesión del equipo de Sonic, Ámbar el lobo, centrocampista cuyo pelaje le hacia total honor a su nombre, despejó la pelota, inútilmente ya que el árbitro marcó falta.

—¡Qué rayos te sucede! —Shadow empujó a Silver apenas se levantaron ambos del suelo—. ¡Pudiste haberme lesionado!

—Guau, ¿tan frágil eres? —respondió Silver, el árbitro lo escuchó y levantó el cartón amarillo.

—¡Oiga! ¡¿No vio el empujón?! —Silver estaba exaltándose, cuestión que Ámbar notó e inmediatamente fue con Silver y lo alejó del árbitro.

—Calma, amigo, lo que menos necesitamos ahora es que te expulsen —argumentó Ámbar.

Silver suspiró, aún con enojo.

—Ya sé, como sea. —Silver se apartó de él.

El árbitro silbó marcando penalti.

—¿Qué? —se dijo a si mismo el portero, Chase el gecko, empezó a dirigirse hacia el árbitro—. Perdón. —Intentó Chase mostrar el mayor respeto posible—. Pero eso fue tiro libre. —El árbitro negó con la cabeza y pitó nuevamente para que los de azul cobrasen el penalti.

Espio fue y se reunió con Shadow junto con Gray el mapache, uno de los delanteros más impredecibles de la liga.

—¿Y bien? —dijo refiriéndose a quién tiraría.

—Yo lo haré —dijo Shadow sin vacilar.

—Capitán. —Gray le tenía respeto a Shadow por su habilidad para liderar, aunque en ocasiones fuese algo mandón—. He estado practicando, déjeme intentarlo.

—Ya tendrás tu momento, chico —dijo Shadow, tomando del suelo el balón que se le había facilitado para realizar el tiro, después fue detenido por Espio en su caminar.

—¿No crees que deberías dejarlo? —inquirió Espio—. Seguro quiere compensar lo que ocurrió en la pretemporada.

—¿Qué parte de 'yo lo haré' no entendiste? —Shadow le dio una mirada definitiva y siguió su camino hacia el punto penal. Llegó y bajó el balón y comenzó a tomar vuelo.

«Enfocado, Chase», pensó el gecko de grises escamas. «Irá directo a tus guantes, no lo podrá ni creer», continuó hablándose en sus pensamientos, extendió las manos a los lados, cada una cubriendo un sector de la portería al igual que sus pies, solo veía a Shadow correr a máxima velocidad hacia el balón, su instinto le dijo que tiraría a la derecha sin lugar a dudas, Shadow pateó el balón fuertemente, Chase se lanzó una fracción de segundo antes de dicha acción, cayendo en el duro césped, con ambas manos alzadas. El agobio le llegó prontamente al escuchar el grito de gol de los hinchas visitantes y de la robótica voz del estadio.

Sonic bajó la mirada y sacudió la cabeza con decepción, al igual que Tails y Knuckles. Shadow pasó corriendo junto a ellos listo para la siguiente jugada.

—¡Uno y faltan tres, muchachos! —les dijo Shadow engreídamente, provocando en ellos fingidos gestos de indiferencia.

Los minutos pasaron volando después del gol, Sonic y Tails trataron de replicar la jugada todo lo que pudieron pero el equipo rival se los hacía cada vez más difícil. Durante el resto del primer tiempo el equipo de Shadow se comportó defensivamente, protegiendo la anotación que les estaba dando la ventaja. El árbitro silbó señalando el final del primer tiempo.

Quince minutos después, estando todos ya preparados para la parte complementaria, el entrenador, Vector el cocodrilo, les daba a sus jugadores indicaciones en los vestidores.

—¡Quiero que los enfrentes, Tails! No flaquees con los defensas! —dijo Víctor con un tono de regaño—. ¿Por qué no quieres tener el balón?

—Entrenador, esa defensa encabeza todas las listas y no puedo pasarlos yo solo, usted lo sabe —justificó Tails.

Vector soltó un suspiro.

—No me importan las listas, reportajes o lo que sea que hayas visto, tú y Sonic van a repetir esa jugada y no quiero que le des pase a nadie hasta que los burles —ordenó Vector.

—Pero… —Tails fue interrumpido por Vector.

—¡Ya dije! —acentuó Vector, levantándose del banco y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta que daba a los túneles seguido por sus jugadores.


	2. Capítulo 2

Sonic: Estrellas del futbol: Liga Master

Capítulo 2: En picada

Apenas silbó el árbitro, Shadow le dio el pase a Espio y con ello inició la parte complementaria, Espio se dio un autopase para burlar a Ámbar, después con el talón le dio la posesión del balón a Steady, uno de los miembros más veteranos del equipo, quién era un oso de pelaje rojizo. Silver trató de quitarle el orbe con una barrida pero Steady lo evadió de un salto y siguió su camino hacia la portería, al encontrarse con dos defensas, controló el balón de una forma que este pasó por encima de sus cabezas, aterrizando al otro lado y siendo inmediatamente recuperado por Steady.

—¡Aquí! —dijo Shadow quién estaba también metido en el área grande del portero.

Steady ignoró a Shadow y pateó el balón, este rebotó en el poste izquierdo, haciendo que hiciera una mueca de vergüenza, aliviada por la reacción de Shadow quién se barrió hacia el balón y con el impulso de ambos pies lo dirigió hacia la portería, enviando el tiro justo al ángulo de ésta, quedando Chase imposibilitado para detenerlo. Steady fue con Shadow quien celebraba con saltos arrogantes.

—Bien hecho —le dijo Steady.

Shadow lo miró brevemente.

—No gracias a ti —dijo Shadow—. A la próxima haces lo que te diga.

Steady dejó de seguirlo y refunfuñó con disgusto.

—Lo que digas, señor entrenador. —Shadow le estaba colmando la paciencia a Steady, provocando el privado y sarcástico comentario.

Vector se levantó enfurecido de su asiento en la banca del equipo.

—¡Vamos, Silver! No te quedes ahí sin hacer nada! —exclamó Vector.

—¡No lo hago, entrenador! —replicó Silver con un notorio tono de hostilidad, Vector solo sacudió la cabeza y volvió a sentarse con los brazos cruzados.

—Aún tenemos tiempo, solo haz lo que el entrenador te dijo. —Sonic entendía lo que Vector intentaba con Tails, si querían atravesar esa defensa se requería un esfuerzo extra de su parte.

—Lo voy a intentar. —Asintió Tails y le pasó el balón a Sonic después del pitido, Sonic hizo un túnel a Shadow, manteniendo la vista en Tails quien se estaba acercando a la zona defensiva, Sonic llevó el balón a su cabeza y con ella dio un pase largo a Tails antes de que Gray pudiese arrebatárselo, Tails recibió el balón con el pie y estudió el panorama, dos defensas se le acercaron y los esquivó con su tradicional toque externo, al igual que las otras veces, evadió a Espio con un autopase y después se encontró de nuevo con aquellos dos defensas que le causaban tanto lío, se detuvo por un momento, deteniendo el balón bajo el pie, tratando de idear una manera infalible de esquivarlos, ellos eran Hide y Clyde, dos liebres quienes eran comúnmente catalogados como los mejores defensas de los Waves por los programas deportivos. El tiempo se le había agotado, Gray le arrebató el balón sin complicaciones y lo alejó de la zona de peligro. Tails quedó estupefacto ante lo que él sintió como un momento de vergüenza e incompetencia, no pudo evitar mirar a Vector, quien a su vez lo miraba a él con ojos de decepción.

El rumbo del partido se había definido con la indecisión de Tails, pases erráticos y efímera posesión eran resultado de un plan de juego rebasado por el límite del factor sorpresa y el pobre estado anímico de Tails, se le podía ver caminando en varias ocasiones, sin intenciones de robar la pelota.

Tras varios largos minutos el árbitro silbó, dando fin al encuentro. Los Waves celebraron con fraternales choques de mano y abrazos breves mientras los Red Rings caminaban hacia el túnel cansados y cabizbajos.

Los Red Rings se encontraban en el autobús que los llevaba a las instalaciones sede del equipo desde donde después partirían a sus hogares particulares. Tails estaba sentado junto a Sonic, recibiendo los regaños de Vector quien estaba parado en el pasillo entre los asientos del bus, sin importarle lo tambaleante del trayecto.

—Tails, te lo dije en los vestidores, te lo dije en la cancha y te lo digo ahora, ¿qué rayos te pasó? —dijo Vector.

Tails estaba distante, mirando los rascacielos por la ventana.

—Perdón —respondió Tails monótonamente.

Vector bajó la mirada y se tapó medio rostro con su roja gorra.

—Eso no basta, Tails. —Vector lo miró directamente de nueva cuenta—. Mírame y escúchame —ordenó Vector, sin obtener reacción alguna—. Tails!

Tails jadeó por el agresivo tono de Vector y lo obedeció inmediatamente. —Sí —dijo Tails, casi en silencio.

Vector suspiro y chasqueó los dedos, asintiendo mientras lo miraba.

—A partir de mañana entrenas conmigo, tú solo, sin el grupo —dijo Vector, apuntándole.

—Pero, por…—Tails no pudo completar su replica.

—No te estoy preguntando, chico —sentenció Vector, después miró a Silver quien estaba sentado un par de filas detrás de la de Tails y Sonic—. Silver, quiero más constancia, ¡te rindes muy rápido! Quiero más barridas, más llegadas, más presión! —exclamó Vector, golpeando la palma de su mano con el puño tras cada oración.

Silver asintió, poniendo una mirada de promesa.

—Sí, entrenador —contestó Silver.

—Muy bien. —Vector se sentó en su asiento sin decir más.

Sonic notó que Tails estaba molesto, usualmente ambos charlaban todo el camino después de los partidos pero esta vez el silencio era abrumador.

—Oye —dijo Sonic, tratando de obtener la atención de su amigo, quién lo volteó a ver vacilantemente—. No estará tan mal, lo está haciendo por ti.

Tails negó con la cabeza.

—El no entiende nada, era imposible pasar a esos dos —respondió Tails—. A todo esto, ¿Cuál es el punto de separarme de ustedes si no jugaremos contra los Waves hasta dentro de un montón de tiempo? Me has visto con los demás equipos, puedo con sus defensas. —Tails procuraba modular el tono de su voz para evitar que Vector lo escuchase.

Sonic soltó una sutil risita.

—Solo quiere que superes eso, no creo que tenga otra razón —argumentó Sonic—. Tranquilo.

Tails suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en la ventana, mirando el cambiante panorama.

—Ya no sé nada —dijo Tails, terminando la breve charla.

Llegó el autobús al estacionamiento del Red Rings Center, el lugar donde se realizaban los entrenamientos qué también contaba con diversas áreas recreativas como de servicios varios. Bajaron todos del autobús, algunos se despidieron y fueron a sus vehículos particulares para emprender el camino a sus hogares, otros se dirigieron al complejo para realizar otras actividades, incluyendo a Sonic y a Knuckles, quienes se volvieron y vieron a Tails caminando hacia la acera afuera del lugar.

—¿Qué, no vienes? —preguntó Knuckles, hablando lo suficientemente fuerte para que Tails lo escuchara.

Tails se giró y negó con la cabeza.

—Gracias, chicos, pero la verdad estoy muy cansado —respondió Tails.

—¿Quieres que te llevemos? —ofertó Sonic.

—Gracias, Sonic, pero le pedí a Blaze que viniera por mí. —Tails tenía como vecina a Blaze, una gata que conoció apenas se mudó, eran muy buenos amigos y tenía la confianza de pedirle ese favor, aunque fuese a altas horas de la noche.

Sonic asintió.

—Muy bien —expresó Sonic—. Bueno, te veo mañana. —Él y Knuckles se despidieron con un gesto y ambos retomaron su caminar hacia el centro, Tails continuó caminando hacia la acera para esperar a Blaze.

Tails pisaba impacientemente pues Blaze ya se estaba tardando más de veinte minutos, no era de esos que exigía perfecta puntualidad pero lo que había dicho no era mentira, estaba agotado, física y mentalmente, el día no le había sentado bien. Suspiró con alivio de pronto al ver a Blaze llegar con su auto púrpura, bajando la ventana del lado del copiloto.

—¡Lo siento, de verdad, me quedé dormida y vine lo más rápido que pude! —Blaze tenía el pelaje de su rostro parcialmente aplanado gracias a la inesperada siesta que había mencionado, usaba un pants, del mismo color que su auto, un fuerte y oscuro púrpura. Tails asintió, aceptando la disculpa y abrió la puerta del auto, se sentó junto a Blaze y volvió a cerrarla.

—No te preocupes —dijo Tails—. De verdad te agradezco que hagas esto por mí. —Tails soltó un suspiro de cansancio—. Solo quiero llegar a casa.

Blaze aceleró suavemente, alejándose poco a poco de las afueras del recinto.

—Lo hago con gusto. —Blaze lo miró por un segundo, sonriéndole, después volvió a mirarlo con ojos de extrañeza, pues notó que algo no andaba bien—. ¿Pasó algo? —preguntó Blaze.

—No —contestó Tails, bostezando con desamparo—. Todo bien.

Blaze sacudió la cabeza.

—Sé cuando me mientes, Tails. —Blaze frenó ante el semáforo rojo—. Dime, ¿qué tienes?

Tails no pudo elaborar excusa alguna.

—Es solo que… —Tails mantuvo la mirada baja—. Tal vez no sea tan bueno después de todo.

Blaze lo miró con pasmo y soltó una amistosa risa.

—¿Qué, en el futbol? —Blaze miró al frente pues el semáforo se había puesto en verde—. Te he visto jugar, ni en un millón de años lograría hacer lo que tú haces.

—Hubiéramos ganado de no ser por mí —dijo Tails.

—Vamos —expresó Blaze—. Eso no lo sabes.

—Sí lo sé, no pude seguir una simple instrucción —argumentó Tails, sacudiendo la cabeza y alzando la vista—. No sé que hacer.

Blaze suspiró mientras giraba a la derecha.

—Mira, hoy solo fue un día, mañana va a ser diferente y después también. —Blaze lo miró brevemente—. No quiero verte así, Tails.

Habían llegado a la entrada de la casa de Tails, una moderna y acogedora vivienda de un solo piso, con un jardín frontal y otro trasero, en una amplia zona residencial.

—Muchas gracias. —Tails se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla y se bajó del automóvil.

—Cuando quieras. —Blaze le sonrío—. Si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarme.

Tails asintió y fabricó la mejor sonrisa que pudo.

—Gracias, Blaze. —Tails cerró la puerta del auto y empezó a dirigirse a la puerta de su hogar, Blaze se quedó allí por un breve momento, luego aceleró y se fue del lugar.

Mientras tanto, en una de las áreas recreativas del Red Rings Center, se encontraban Sonic y Knuckles, pasándose un balón evitando que este cayera al suelo, dicha área estaba bajo techo y era iluminada por encandilantes luces blancas que se perdían en las paredes del mismo tono.

—Esa sí que fue una falla —bromeó Knuckles, refiriéndose al fallido intento de Sonic de meter gol con la cabeza en el partido—. Yo pude haber concluido eso con los ojos vendados.

—Se vale soñar, amigo —replicó Sonic, después jadeó al casi dejar el balón caer, apenas lo salvó con la punta del pie.

Knuckles esperó a que el balón llegase a él y lo pateó con la parte interna.

—Pobre Tails, ahora sí que lo regañaron —dijo Knuckles.

—Se puso muy mal —respondió Sonic—. A ver que tal le va mañana.

Knuckles soltó una risita.

—No creo que venga siquiera. —Golpeó Knuckles el balón con la rodilla.

—Solo tuvo un mal juego —opinó Sonic—. Se podría decir que yo también.

—El tuyo no fue malo, ¡fue malísimo! —Knuckles cabeceó el balón.

—Dejémoslo ahí —advirtió Sonic—. Hay que hablar con él mañana.

—Pues tú, si quieres —dijo Knuckles, quién detuvo el balón con el pie y después lo envió a sus manos—. Buena práctica. —Knuckles se dirigió a la salida, que estaba atrás de Sonic, dejó caer el balón y este rebotó en el piso un par de veces, resonando por el eco—. Nos vemos mañana. —Abrió la puerta de cristal y después salió del lugar.

Sonic se quedó estático por un momento, después pateó el balón, enviándolo a la pared, este rebotó y Sonic lo volvió a patear cuando iba de regreso. Permaneció así varios minutos, pateando el balón y pensando en lo sucedido con Tails, sabía que tenía que hablar más del tema con él, debía de apoyarlo y no dejarlo solo, siempre habían sido como hermanos.


	3. Capítulo 3

Sonic: Estrellas del futbol: Liga Master

Capítulo 3: Cálido y frío viento

Tails yacía recostado en la cama de su habitación, las paredes estaban tapizadas con futbolísticos y coloridos pósteres, en una esquina había un escritorio viejo de madera y sobre este una laptop, el piso estaba alfombrado con un tono grisáceo y hogareño, repentinos objetos como discos de música y cajas vacías estaban esparcidos por todo el suelo.

Él tenía su uniforme color vino aún puesto, no se había quitado los tenis siquiera, solo miraba al techo, con su enfoque perdido en los inexistentes patrones del concreto, el sueño no le llegaría pronto y él lo sabía, así que tomó su celular del buró a su derecha y empezó a buscar el contacto de Blaze, hacía varias horas que se habían visto, pero estaba aburrido y necesitaba hablar con alguien. Presionó el botón de llamar y esperó.

Después de unos segundos, la llamada fue contestada y se escuchó un gran bostezo.

—¿Sí? —dijo Blaze con somnolencia.

Tails agarró valor para empezar la conversación.

—Este, hola, Blaze. —Tails ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haberle hablado a esas horas de la madrugada, pero ya era tarde, en múltiples sentidos—. Bueno, yo solo quería hablar un rato contigo, no de lo que hablamos en el auto, tan solo, no sé, ¿qué hiciste hoy?

Blaze tardó un poco en responder pues trataba de asimilar la pregunta, no le fue difícil descubrir el por qué, su amigo quería olvidarse de todo por un momento, olvidarse de su propia vida, solo por un segundo. Ella hizo lo mejor que pudo para narrarle su jornada.

—Pues, me levanté como a las seis de la mañana, pero solo para tomar agua y después volví a dormirme. —Blaze pensó que su mañana no le iba ser tan interesante así que optó por comenzar desde otro punto—. Después fui al supermercado y tuve algo así como una pelea, fue por una oferta que no era la gran cosa, la verdad, pero oye, estaba en mi derecho, ¿no? Tal vez exageré un poco con mi escándalo, muchas veces u…

Tails puso el brazo bajo la almohada y adoptó una postura de descanso plácido, escuchando su voz como si de una canción de cuna se tratase.

La mañana siguiente, Sonic había madrugado y llegado antes al Red Rings Center, tenía mucho tiempo que matar así que se dispuso a dar una vuelta por diversas áreas del complejo, salvo el departamento de comunicación, pues allí había una chica que estaba loca por él, lo demostraba sutilmente, pero lo suficientemente claro como para enfadar a Sonic, su nombre era Amy Rose, una eriza de pelaje rosado a quién siempre se le veía con un elegante traje color rojo, era una persona importante en ese departamento a pesar de su joven edad, que era prácticamente la misma que Sonic.

Caminaba por el pasillo de la zona comercial, productos alusivos al equipo y sus colores se mostraban detrás de las vitrinas de las múltiples tiendas, era como un pequeño centro comercial, solo observaba y caminaba, sin prisas ni ajetreos, de pronto, sintió una mano en su hombro y jadeó de susto, mirando atrás y descubriendo quién lo había asustado de dicha manera.

—Oh, Amy…—Sonic se rascó la nuca, tratando de desviar la mirada y esconder su frustración—. No te había visto. —Sonic río leve y fingidamente—. Me asustaste un poco.

Las mejillas de Amy se enrojecieron, incluso ella sabía que podía resultarle molesta al jugador estrella del equipo, pero ello no le impedía nada.

—Perdón —dijo Amy tras una risa de vergüenza—. Es que, bueno, no sabía que decir o como saludarte así que solo, este, pues quería hablarte. —Amy se frotaba las manos con nerviosismo.

—¿Hablarme? ¿De qué? —Sonic pensó varias veces en solo irse y dejar la charla por la paz, pero sabía que no era lo correcto.

—Pues, no sé. —Amy apretó su propia mano, castigándose por tan pobre respuesta—. ¿Qué tal tu juego? Bueno, lo vi, qué mala pata.

—Sí… —Sonic bajó un poco la mirada—. Fue algo, decepcionante, ¿sabes?

—Pero seguro el siguiente lo ganan —dijo Amy con optimismo—. Es decir, te tienen a ti, eres muy bueno.

Sonic sonrió agradecido.

—Más o menos, ya sabes, trabajo es trabajo —dijo Sonic.

—Y que lo digas, no sé como hago para pasar ocho horas frente a una pantalla. —Amy bajó la mirada, desviándola y cerrando sus ojos, barriendo el piso con la suela de su zapato—. Aunque, pensándolo bien, no está tan mal.

¿Por? —preguntó Sonic.

—Bueno. —Amy soltó una risita—. Trabajo mucho con tu imagen, publicidad, marketing, esas cosas —respondió Amy—. ¿Qué más podría pedir? —Lo miró con valentía.

Sonic se sonrojó.

—Oh, okey —dijo Sonic mientras trataba de idear una escapatoria—. Pues me encantaría seguir charlando y todo pero debo ir a revisar, este, el césped. —De inmediato se reprochó a sí mismo en su mente.

Amy arqueó una ceja, extrañada, sospechó que se trataba de una coartada, pero le dio el beneficio de la duda, como siempre lo hacía.

—Está bien —dijo Amy—. Nos vemos luego, entonces. —Se le acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego se apartó de él y se giró para tomar otro camino. Viéndola irse desde lo lejos, Sonic se quedó parado en el mismo lugar, lleno de dudas y especulaciones.

Tails había optado por usar el transporte público, no quiso pedirle a Blaze que lo llevara al centro ya que creía que la había molestado lo suficiente con la larga charla telefónica que le pidió en la madrugada. El autobús demostraba haber vivido mejores años por su moribunda apariencia y los asientos estaban llenos, así que Tails se sostenía con la ayuda de un tubo superior, tan solo esperando la llegada a su cotidiano destino. La gente en el autobús lo reconocía y lo miraba raro, no les parecía común ver a alguien famoso paseándose en autobús, Tails era más ordinario de lo que todos creían, tenía el dinero para adquirir autos de lujo, pero simplemente decidió emplearlo en otras cosas, beneficencia, por ejemplo, cuestión que no muchos de sus compañeros de equipo sabían, no le gustaba andarle contando eso a la gente.

—Wow —dijo un hombre que subió al autobús y lo reconoció, un viejo topo de baja estatura, usaba un chaleco café y pantalones color beige, como también una boina del mismo color. El hombre se le acercó a Tails, lo miró fijo por un segundo.

Tails le sonrió con esfuerzo, tratando de parecer alegre y lleno de amabilidad.

—Buen día —dijo Tails solemnemente.

El viejo topo no dio la respuesta esperada.

—Entonces, ¿es verdad? —inquirió el topo.

Tails arqueó una ceja.

—¿A qué se refiere? —preguntó Tails, intrigado y confundido.

—¿Te despidieron? —El topo hizo un gesto de lástima.

Tails forzó una sonrisa, no se sintió mal por el comentario, en realidad no tenía idea de como sentirse.

—No —respondió Tails, simple y llanamente—. Aún no.

El topo asintió con cierta duda, después vio que uno de los asientos de adelante se había desocupado.

—Disculpe —dijo el viejo tras un tosido—. Ha sido un placer conocerle. —Se fue sin más a sentar en el asiento recién abandonado.

Tails suspiró y sacudió levemente la cabeza, bajando la mirada.

—Ánimo —se dijo Tails a sí mismo, cosa que hacía regularmente para desviarse de sus angustias.

Mientras tanto, Sonic y Knuckles se encontraban realizando estiramientos en el campo de entrenamiento, una cancha cercada con metros y metros de malla ciclónica.

—¿Qué te dije? —Knuckles sostenía su propia mano detrás de la espalda, parte del ejercicio que realizaba.

Sonic arqueó una ceja y lo miró perplejo.

—¿De qué? —preguntó Sonic.

—No ha llegado, Tails —respondió Knuckles—. Seguro hoy faltará.

Sonic comprendía que Tails acostumbraba llegar temprano a los entrenamientos, incluso antes que él, pero su ausencia no le sugería lo que Knuckles estaba suponiendo, en lo absoluto.

—Solo se le hizo tarde. —Sonic empezó a realizar el ejercicio que Knuckles estaba haciendo—. Seguro llega en un rato.

—¿Que pasó? —saludó Silver, llegando de improviso y uniéndose a los estiramientos.

Knuckles rió sutilmente.

—¿Ves? —le dijo a Sonic—. Hasta Silver llegó antes.

Silver lo volteó a ver mientras movía el pie de arriba abajo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —inquirió Silver—. Todavía no llegan los demás, ni el entrenador —alegó Silver, le costaba mucho levantarse temprano y no quería que nadie menospreciara tal hazaña.

—Si llegas después de nosotros… —dijo Knuckles, refiriéndose a él y a Sonic—. Llegas tarde.

Silver sacudió la cabeza y prosiguió con su ejercicio.

—Como digan —concluyó Silver.

Sonic decidió iniciar otra conversación.

—¿Qué clase de ejercicios creen que Vector ponga a hacer a Tails? —Sonic compartía con los demás la intriga de saber qué estrategias usaba Vector con los jugadores que aislaba, pues de hecho era la primera vez que eso ocurría.

—Ni me lo digas —dijo Silver—. Seguro hará lo mismo conmigo.

Knuckles rió, más descaradamente que la vez anterior.

—Le tienes miedo, ¿verdad? —preguntó Knuckles burlonamente.

—¿Cómo crees? —replicó Silver—. Yo solo lo respeto, pero aún así no quiero acabar como Tails.

—¿Acabar como o qué? —inquirió Sonic—. Ni que lo hubieran suspendido.

—No pero ha de ser bien aburrido estar entrenando así nada más, con Vector, que flojera —opinó Silver.

—A lo mejor es algo intensivo. —Knuckles fue y se sentó en una de las sillas plegables que se encontraban detrás de ellos—. Imagínense que surta efecto.

—¿Qué surta efecto? —Sonic dejó de calentar y se fue a sentar al lado de Knuckles—. Tails es bueno, solo requiere pulir algunas cosas.

—Tal vez pero sigo creyendo que Tails está muy verde. —Knuckles se arrepentiría de inmediato de lo que dijo pues Tails llegó justo en ese momento.

—Buenos días. —Tails ignoró el comentario de Knuckles, pero si le dolió un poco, y más viniendo de su amigo.

—Qué tal, Tails —dijo Silver.

Sonic se levantó de su silla y se acercó a su amigo. Ambos chocaron manos.

—Ya nos estábamos preocupando —habló Sonic por todos.

—Sí, lo noté —contestó Tails con cierta hostilidad, después empezó a realizar los estiramientos.

Knuckles se levantó de su asiento, haciendo una mueca de vergüenza.

—Oye, Tails. —Knuckles se le acercó—. Perdón si… —Fue interrumpido casi al instante.

—Está bien —dijo Tails secamente, concentrado en sus estiramientos. Knuckles solo se quedó callado y luego volvió a sentarse.

—Muy bien, muchachos —dijo Vector al llegar de repente—. Ya saben, cinco vueltas a la cancha y un partido, gol gana, después se reúnen conmigo y les diré que harán.

Tails sintió una especie de alivio, pensó que tal vez Vector había reconsiderado su decisión y le permitiría continuar con el entrenamiento regular, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera dar un paso para dar inicio al trote, Vector lo miró y caminó hacia él.

—Tú vienes conmigo. —Vector apuntó hacia los edificios que conformaban las áreas recreativas.

Tails gruñó de una manera casi imperceptible.

—Okey —dijo Tails, siguiendo al entrenador a dicho lugar, desilusionado y agobiado.

Ámbar y Chase llegaron junto con otros jugadores, y al ver que Vector no los había visto llegar tarde se apresuraron a reunirse con los demás en su continuo y arduo trotar.

—Oigan, ¿pasó lista? —preguntó Ámbar al integrarse.

—No —respondió Silver.

Chase hizo un gesto de celebración.

—Qué bien. —Chase podía correr y hablar al mismo tiempo sin generarse los cotidianos dolores que ello provoca, ni el frío de la mañana diezmaba dicha habilidad—. Ojalá siga así toda la semana, sirve que me levanto más tarde.

—Gracias, Tails —dijo Ámbar, haciendo una breve pantomima de reverencia mientras corría.

—Chicos —dijo Sonic—. Ya déjenlo.

—¿Qué? —replicó Chase—. Ni que estuviera aquí.

—No importa. —Sonic comenzaba a molestarse, dándoles a ambos miradas de advertencia.

Silver se rió ante la discusión que estaba surgiendo.

—Tranquilos, no ha empezado el partido y ya están peleando —dijo Silver, provocando las risas de algunos.

—No, si no es pelea —aclaró Sonic—. Solo digo que no hay por qué atacarnos entre nosotros.

Ámbar arqueó una ceja, con una tenue indignación.

—¿Cual ataque? —inquirió Ámbar defensivamente—. Si hasta le agradecí, compañero. —La conversación se tensaba cada vez más.

—Ya, ahí déjenlo —propuso Knuckles que no soportaba escuchar a nadie discutir, al menos no durante un entrenamiento, ello le generaba jaqueca y lo ponía de mal humor, cuestión que por supuesto él conocía.

—Sí, ya párenle —opinó Silver.

Sonic refunfuñó sutilmente y dejó de hablar al igual que Chase y Ámbar, todos entendieron que el embrollo se estaba volviendo demasiado grande.


	4. Capítulo 4

Sonic: Estrellas del futbol: Liga Master

Capítulo 4: Choque de emoción

La sala B, la zona más distinguida de las áreas recreativas del Red Rings Center, sería incorrecto llamarla con ese calificativo pues si algo definía a ese lugar era rigidez, mecánicas barreras móviles tapaban el piso, la oscuridad reinaba allí pues las paredes y el techo eran negros como la noche, el reducido grupo de reflectores no iluminaba más que una estrella moribunda. Allí estaban Vector y Tails, el primero en la cabina al lado del artificial y sólido patio, y el último, un asustado y emocionado Tails, ante los robóticos obstáculos.

Vector presionó el botón sensible al tacto sobre la consola que tenía al frente, un plano escritorio hecho de cristal negro, los botones eran digitales y se proyectaban desde dentro del cristal. El que Vector presionaba activaba el micrófono que comunicaba la cabina con el patio.

—Muy bien Tails —dijo Vector, Tails escuchó su voz claramente gracias a las bocinas que estaban instaladas en cada esquina del techo del lugar—. Quiero que escuches con mucha atención, tienes una tarea muy sencilla, ¿ves esos obstáculos? —Ante la pregunta, Tails miró al frente suyo y luego a su entrenador, asintiendo y de esa manera respondiendo afirmativamente—. Excelente, tan solo tienes que llegar al otro lado, sin un solo golpe.

Tails tragó con los nervios que sintió.

—¿Es todo? —preguntó Tails, esperando que Vector pudiera escucharlo.

—Es todo —respondió Vector, habiendo escuchado a Tails de forma clara.

Tails suspiró y enfocó su mirada en los obstáculos, realizando pequeños y continuos trotes de preparación sobre el mismo sitio en el que estaba parado. Decidió no seguir postergando lo inevitable y empezó a dirigirse al espacio abierto que había encontrado entre las barreras móviles, tenía que ser cuidadoso ya que el espacio se abría y se cerraba rápidamente, de un salto entró por el reducido espacio que se cerró detrás suyo, jadeó al ver que una barra larga se acercaba a su pies, brincó y la esquivó sin problema alguno, otra llegó por arriba y Tails se agachó, evadiéndola. Empezaba a ganar confianza, veía la pared roja al fondo, intuyó que se trataba de la meta.

«Vamos, Tails», giratorios sets de seis paredes pasaban frente a él haciendo movimientos laterales. «Demuéstrales, ¡Demuéstrales!», no quiso pasar un segundo más esperando, vio que se le acercaba un tubo grande que lo iba a tumbar, así que valientemente analizó los patrones que las barreras realizaban con su movimiento y saltó entre el espacio que se le había revelado, aterrizó sobre sus rodillas, sano y salvo, se río brevemente por la efímera victoria, pues al levantarse fue golpeado en el costado por un mazo giratorio, aunque estaba acolchado, le propinó un fuerte golpe que lo lanzó unos dos metros a la derecha, provocando que se golpeara en la cabeza con la pared, Tails jadeó y emitió quejidos de dolor mientras yacía en el suelo, ni eso pudo hacer en paz ya que fue golpeado por otra plataforma en la espalda.

Las máquinas se detuvieron de repente y las luces iluminaron el lugar de manera uniforme.

—Tails —Vector salió de la cabina y se le acercó para ayudarlo a levantarse—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—¡No! —Tails apartó la mano de Vector de su hombro, puso las manos sobre su cabeza y empezó a frotarla pues le dolía mucho—. ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? —dijo Tails con una voz entrecortada.

—Justo para eso —dijo Vector—. ¿En serio creíste que podrías llegar al final? Ni los mejores han podido.

Tails sacudió la cabeza, agudizando el dolor que aún sentía.

—Era para humillarme, entonces —dijo Tails.

—Para que te atrevieras, chico —dijo Vector, quien empezó a alejarse de él—. Es todo por hoy, ve a la enfermería. —Vector abrió la puerta de salida y luego se volvió para ver a Tails—. Y descuida, mañana entrenamos a campo abierto. —Se quitó la gorra y se la lanzó, haciéndola pasar por arriba de las ahora estáticas barreras. Finalmente, cerró la puerta, dejando a Tails solo en la Sala B, quien levantó la gorra del suelo y la estudió con la mirada.

—Ojalá fueras así en los partidos —dijo Knuckles a Sonic mientras el equipo tomaba agua a un costado de la cancha.

—Ya sé, nos destruiste con ese remate de cabeza —explicó Ámbar, haciendo referencia a una jugada que Sonic había hecho durante el partido de entrenamiento.

—Tengo mis momentos —alardeó Sonic.

—¿Creen que el entrenador nos ponga a hacer más cosas? —inquirió Chase, tomó un sorbo del cono con agua que sostenía—. Porque la verdad, ya me quiero ir.

—No, Chase —dijo Silver quien se había sentado en el césped—. De todas maneras eres el portero, no haces nada. —Su comentario hizo reír prácticamente a todos, menos a Chase, claro.

—¡Oye, entreno igual de duro que todos ustedes! —Chase se apuntó a si mismo con el pulgar.

—Pues sí pero en los partidos solo te lanzas un par de veces y con eso cumples —argumentó Silver, quien tenía los ojos cerrados y las manos detrás de la nuca, la empapada que le dio Chase con un cono lleno de agua en la cara lo hizo levantarse rápidamente y secarse la cara con su camiseta.

—¿Decías? —dijo Chase, encarándolo.

—¿Te crees muy gracioso, no? —respondió Silver ya que todos se reían ante lo ocurrido.

—Te lo merecías, hombre —dijo Knuckles—. No puedes negarlo.

Silver solo caminó y empezó a alejarse de ellos.

—Como digan —dijo Silver antes de dejarlos.

Sonic emitió una breve risa mientras sacudía la cabeza.

—¿Y ahora que le hicieron? —dijo Vector al llegar con ellos.

—No importa, jefe —dijo Ámbar—. Ya jugamos, les dimos una paliza.

—Oye, nosotros ganamos —protestó Knuckles.

Ámbar se cruzó de brazos y lo miró desafiantemente.

—Tu palabra contra la mía, ¿no? —dijo Ámbar.

—Ya, ya —dijo Vector, ignorando el trivial conflicto—. Hoy practicaremos ataque, Chase, a tu posición —comandó Vector, haciendo que Chase corriera hacia la portería—. ¡Silver! ¡No seas flojo y ponte a defender! —exclamó Vector al ver a Silver recostado en el césped a lo lejos, quien se levantó y se dirigió corriendo hacia el área grande que Chase cubría, las risas volvieron a gestarse entre los compañeros—. Bien, vamos, los quiero a todos frente al área grande.

Todos se habían acomodado en el lugar que Vector les había indicado, él estaba en el área del tiro de esquina, puso una bolsa llena de balones en el césped y sacó uno, lo colocó en el lugar correspondiente y tomó impulso.

—¡Atentos! —exclamó Vector, terminando de tomar vuelo, rápidamente pateó el balón y lo envió al área del portero.

—¡Es mía! —declaró Sonic precipitadamente pues apenas cayó el balón al suelo Silver se barrió para alejarlo de su alcance.

—¡Bien, Silver, bien! —dijo Vector, dando aplausos de aprobación. Ámbar tomó control del balón, burló a uno de los que defendían junto con Silver, pateó el balón de una manera muy apresurada y con poca fuerza, haciendo que llegase al pie de Chase quien solo bloqueó el ataque sin esfuerzo, Vector solo hizo una mueca al principio, pero decidió darle un consejo a Ámbar—. ¡Tómate tu tiempo, Ámbar!

—Sí —dijo Ámbar instintivamente, pues Vector no podría haberlo escuchado al no expresarlo tan fuerte.

Knuckles retrocedía mientras mantenía la posesión del balón al traerlo hacia el con la punta del pie continuamente, lo lanzó hacia arriba con el empeine y dio una voltereta para intentar patearlo, pero no tuvo buen tino y solo logró patear el aire, cayendo sobre su espalda. Vector empezó a ver muecas de gracia en los demás ante el fallido intento.

—¡Tranquilos, tranquilos! —exclamó Vector para evitar posibles burlas—. ¡Bien, Knuckles!

El balón había sido robado por Ámbar, esta vez esquivaba con más cuidado, moviendo el balón con la planta y avanzándolo poco a poco con delicados punta pies, un espacio se abrió entre Silver y un envalentonado Chase, antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en tirar, Sonic se barrió y accidentalmente fue directo a la pantorrilla derecha de Ámbar, quien jadeó tras caer al suelo.

¡Alto, alto! —gritó Vector, silbando tradicionalmente y acercándose a ellos trotando.

—¡Perdón, Ámbar! —Sonic se acercó para darle la mano y así ayudarlo a levantarse pero Ámbar palmeó su mano, renegando de su auxilio.

Ámbar se levantó con un quejido mientras se frotaba la pantorrilla.

—No finjas, compañero —dijo Ámbar—. Esto es por lo de tu amiguito, ¿no?

—Oye, fue un accidente —argumentó Sonic, no estando ni él mismo totalmente seguro de ello—. No sé que tiene que ver una cosa con la otra.

Ámbar lo ignoró y camino hacia él.

—A ver como estarás en unos días cuando lo veas hacer maletas. —Ámbar impactó su hombro con el de Sonic deliberadamente, siguió su camino y empezó a alejarse de todos ellos.

—Óyeme, hey. —Vector se le acercó a Ámbar y lo detuvo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro—. ¿A dónde crees que vas?

Ambar sacudió el brazo para librarse.

—¿Acaso no vio, entrenador? —dijo Ámbar al apuntar a su compañero—. Por poco me lesiona.

—¡Te dije que fue un accidente, deja ya de quejarte tanto! —exclamó Sonic al dar un par de pasos al frente, aún así estando lejos.

—A ver, los dos —dijo Vector—. ¿Qué les pasa?

—Vamos, jefe —respondió Ámbar—. Está molesto por lo de Tails.

Vector arqueó una ceja.

—¡¿Pero qué pasa con Tails?! —inquirió Vector.

—¿No se va a ir? —preguntó Silver, quien estaba escuchando todo el asunto al igual que los otros.

Vector ensanchó la mirada, luego gruñó con molestia y se tapó la cara con la mano.

—Ya me salieron chismosos, ¿no? —A Vector no le agradaban ese tipo de cosas, sabía que eso le quitaba seriedad al equipo—. En primer lugar, Tails está entrenando solo, nada más, temporalmente, ¿okey? —Los miró a todos con ojos de advertencia—. ¡¿Entienden?! —Todos asintieron con caras regañadas.

—¡Qué bueno, porque si hay algo que no tolero es verlos metidos en el chisme, de verdad no saben cuanto odio eso! —Vector estaba sobresaltado, aún incrédulo de la actitud de sus jugadores—. Vamos, no se irán hasta que se estrechen las manos —dijo Vector a Sonic y a Ámbar, quienes hicieron gestos de disgusto y vacilantes se acercaron el uno al otro. Ámbar fue el primero en extender su mano, Sonic estaba harto y solo quería terminar el asunto por la paz, estrechó la mano de su compañero, cuestión que duró efímeros segundos—. ¿Ya? Muy bien, es todo, váyanse si quieren, quédense, no me importa, mañana retomamos esto. —Vector comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta, alejándose poco a poco de sus jugadores.


	5. Capítulo 5

Sonic: Estrellas del futbol

Capítulo 5: Vivencias de ocio

Tails regresó a su casa agotado y lleno de desilusión, a pesar de las explicaciones de Vector, esos sentimientos seguían causándole problemas. Llegó a la acogedora sala de estar, una gran ventana iluminaba el área, la luz era difuminada por la traslúcida cortina de tela color beige, el piso allí era de madera, había una pequeña mesa frente al televisor de fines de siglo, un viejo sofá grisáceo antecedía ambas cosas.

Tails se tumbó en el sofá, suspiró con descanso, esperando probables largas horas de sueño informal, su deseo no se cumplió ya que el teléfono empezó a sonar, gruñó con enfado y se levantó del sofá, con un poco de modorra que ya le había llegado, caminó hacia el teléfono que estaba sobre la barra que daba a la cocina y lo tomó, quitándolo de su base de carga, ya que este era un teléfono inalámbrico. Presionó el verde botón de responder y se puso el teléfono junto a la oreja.

—¿Bueno? —dijo Tails, quien trató de ocultar la molestia de responder con un tono fabricado de concordia.

—Hola, soy Blaze. —Escuchar la voz de su amiga lo reanimó de pronto—. Te vi llegar, pensé que salías hasta más tarde, y pues quería saber si estaba todo en orden.

—Oh, hola —contestó Tails—. Estoy bien, fue tan solo, diferente esta vez , ya sabes.

—Ya veo. —Blaze no comprendió del todo lo que Tails estaba diciendo—. Bueno, estaba viendo si, pues, querías que nos viéramos o algo, algo así como el centro comercial o que sé yo.

A Tails le extrañó un poco la invitación de Blaze, nunca habían hecho algo similar.

—Este… —Tails iba a responder afirmativamente, solo sintió un desconocido bloqueo—. Okey, sí, está bien. —Se preguntó a si mismo por qué había respondido tan extrañamente.

—¿Te parece bien, no sé, la Plaza Seaside? —preguntó Blaze.

Tails había oído de aquel sitio, por lo que la idea le sonó agradable.

—Claro —dijo Tails—. Entonces, ¿vienes por mí o te veo allá? — A él le daba un poco de vergüenza pedir aventones, le hacia sentir dependiente de alguna forma.

—No, yo voy por ti —aclaró Blaze—. Espérame quince, ¿de acuerdo?

—Okey, nos vemos entonces. —Tails colgó el teléfono, aún estando consternado, no acostumbraba salir con nadie que no fuera alguno de sus amigos, estaba acostumbrado a salir en grupo a ver partidos de soccer en bares deportivos, pero esto se sentía para él particularmente distinto.

Tails había cambiado su oficial atuendo por algo más casual y citadino, una playera polo negra y un par de pantalones de mezclilla. Se dejó puestos los tenis de futbol y salió de la casa, sentándose en el par de escalones que daban a la puerta principal, en espera de su amiga.

Blaze llegó en su auto unos cinco minutos después de lo que habían pactado, bajó la ventana y saludó a Tails, quien se levantó del escalón y caminó hacia el automóvil, abrió la puerta y se sentó al lado de ella.

—Hola. —La saludó Tails con el mismo amistoso beso de siempre y cerró la puerta.

—Hola, ¿cómo estas? —Blaze aceleró en camino al comercial destino.

—Mejor —dijo Tails, pero recordó que ella era buena para detectar mentiras—. Bueno, bien, solamente bien. —Una mentira disminuida.

—Me alegra —dijo Blaze—. ¿Qué tal te fue hoy en el centro? Usualmente llegas mucho más tarde —preguntó.

—Bueno, el entrenador me dijo que ya podía irme —respondió Tails—. Después de esa paliza, ni que hubiese tenido otra opción.

—Oh, entonces no estás bien —dijo Blaze afirmando, ya sabía que no estaba siendo honesto.

Tails suspiró y solo se rió levemente.

—No sé, es decir, me golpeé la cabeza y ando todo adolorido —explicó Tails—. Pero el entrenador me dio una gorra.

—¿Una gorra? —inquirió Blaze en automático.

—Sí, supongo que fue una lección o algo —dijo Tails—. Me golpearon varias veces pero creo que es lo que él quería.

Blaze ensanchó la mirada y vio a Tails preocupada por un breve segundo antes de volver a poner la vista al frente, manteniendo su cara de preocupación.

—O sea, ¿te golpearon? ¿Quiénes? —A Blaze le preocupaba realmente que Tails estuviese sufriendo cualquier tipo de violencia, no lo veía como alguien débil, tan solo ello le preocupaba constantemente.

—Oh… —Tails rió—. No, unas máquinas de entrenamiento, debía esquivarlas pero no pude.

Blaze soltó un suspiro de alivio.

—Tails, no me des esos sustos —dijo Blaze—. Ya quería ir a darle una lección a todos.

Tails se rió de nueva cuenta.

—Gracias, en serio, pero me llevo bien con mi equipo —contestó Tails.

—Menos mal —dijo Blaze—. Pero si algún día alguien te hace pleito, mejor que no esté yo ahí por que no sé que iría a hacer.

Tails sonrió y emitió una breve risita, después decidió cambiar de tema.

—¿Y…qué tal el trabajo? —preguntó Tails.

—Poco a poco —respondió Blaze, ella trabajaba en una agencia de viajes como secretaria—. Es aburrido pero, mientras me paguen… —concluyó Blaze.

Tails asintió, queriendo saber más de su labor.

—¿Y qué haces allí? —preguntó Tails.

—Nada interesante, casi siempre estoy respondiendo llamadas, me hacen mil preguntas de los viajes, que si el avión, que si esto, lo otro. —Blaze sacudió la cabeza y suspiró—. Sí, así son mis días.

—Al menos no te golpean en la cabeza —bromeó Tails.

Blaze hizo una mueca de acuerdo.

—Es cierto —dijo Blaze tras reír un poco—. Pero, sabes, estoy agradecida por tenerlo, tú deberías estarlo más por lo que tienes.

—Sí lo estoy, es solo que a veces es muy duro —explicó Tails—. Me exige mucho y me estoy cansando.

—Todo requiere entrega, Tails —dijo Blaze—. Deberías saberlo, todos deberían saberlo.

Sonic se encontraba sentado en una de las redondas mesas de la cafetería del Red Rings Center, tenía un estilo industrial, paredes de ladrillo pintadas de gris, las tuberías de arriba se veían pero su homogéneo color las hacia ver bien, había camisetas firmadas enmarcadas en las paredes y cuadros grandes con las figuras históricas del equipo, uno que otro con mensajes relacionados a la comida o al café. Sonic comía un muffin de chocolate que había comprado, se supone que se lo tenían prohibido pero hacia caso omiso a las instrucciones de los costosos nutriólogos del club. Disfrutaba de su momento de soledad cuando de pronto sintió como si le estrujasen el estómago, pues vio a Amy Rose entrar a la cafetería, consideró huir sigilosamente pero ya era imposible porque Amy lo vio apenas llegó, con esa sonrisa que solo a él le mostraba, exagerada y marcada, cerrando sus ojos brevemente.

—¡Sonic, hola! —dijo Amy efusivamente, acercándose a su mesa sin demora y sentándose frente suyo.

—Oh, ¿qué tal, Amy? —Sonic sabía que estaba acorralado.

Amy arqueó una ceja.

—¿No deberías estar entrenando? —preguntó Amy.

—Bueno, se supone —respondió Sonic—. Pero el entrenador nos dejó salir antes. —Creyó que la conversación seguiría de inmediato, pero no fue así, un silencio extraño se había hecho presente, lo cual Sonic empezaba a detestar, así que decidió superarlo con una trivialidad—. Este… —Sonic tomó el muffin y lo alzó levemente frente a ella—. ¿Quieres un poco?

Los ojos de Amy mostraron un brillo que Sonic no había visto antes.

—¿E…En serio? —Amy soltó una risita—. Tal vez un bocado. —Tomó el muffin y le dio una mordida, manteniendo la mirada en él. Sonic no podía dejar de ver sus ojos, de principio para no parecer grosero o indiferente, pero luego tan solo se hizo costumbre, en un parpadeo.

Amy terminó de degustar la humilde muestra que había tomado del postre de Sonic.

—Está rico —expresó Amy, sonriéndole gratamente—. Gracias.

Sonic le sonrió de vuelta, de momento sin saber la autenticidad de dicho gesto.

—No hay de qué —respondió Sonic.

Amy lo miraba con detenimiento, notaba que se mostraba continuamente disperso.

—¿Te pasa algo? —preguntó Amy, preocupada.

Sonic seguía pensando en lo sucedido con Ámbar, se llevaba bien con él regularmente, no eran los mejores amigos pero sin duda le tenía estima, pero sentía que eso no volvería jamás.

—Estoy bien —contestó Sonic—. Cosas de futbol.

Amy rió y sin previo aviso tomó la mano de Sonic sobre la mesa.

—Bueno, yo sé un par de cosas sobre eso —dijo Amy, sonrojada por su acto de valentía.

Sonic se encontraba con las mejillas aún más enrojecidas, inseguro de lo que sentía.

—Este, pues algo como una pelea, no sé. —Sonic se preguntaba por qué de pronto se expresaba tan erráticamente—. Mañana veré que hacer.

—¿Una pelea? —Amy desvió un poco la mirada para tratar de pensar en un consejo—. ¿Cómo fue?

Sonic sacudió la cabeza y decidió mirar a la ventana.

—Fue algo tonto, nada más —respondió Sonic—. Ya lo resolveré.

Amy entendió que no quería hablar del tema, pensó que Sonic deseaba estar solo, pero estaba decidida a dejar una puerta abierta a otra ocasión y tiempo.

—Pues, tan solo, reflexiónalo y si quieres hablar luego… —Sonic dijo algo completamente inesperado.

—Espera —dijo Sonic—. Yo… —suspiró y sacudió la cabeza de nueva cuenta, emitió un tenue gruñido de desespero, dejando la frase inconclusa.

Amy apretó su mano gentilmente, lo miró con compasión, supo que su suposición no había sido del todo precisa, si bien Sonic no quería hablar, tampoco deseaba estar solo.


	6. Capítulo 6

Sonic: Estrellas del futbol: Liga Master

Capítulo 6: Nuevos panoramas

Silver, Ámbar y Knuckles estaban en un bar deportivo en la Plaza Seaside, pues habían decidido salir a comer algo después del breve y extraño día de entrenamiento, estaban sentados a la mesa en una de las áreas del lugar con asientos acolchados bajo la luz de un foco colgante.

—¿Qué tal están las alitas? —Ámbar se rascaba la barbilla tratando de decidirse por uno de los numerosos pero modestos platillos mientras leía las opciones en el menú plastificado.

—No sé, buena pregunta —dijo Knuckles entre espaciadas y tenues risas—. Siempre bebo dos cervezas, ni más ni menos, no conozco lo que sirven aquí.

—Yo solo vengo a acompañarlos —dijo Silver.

Ámbar arqueó una ceja y los miró con bromista desilusión.

—¿Apoco me dejarán solo? Coman, chicos, para eso estamos aquí. —Ámbar volvió a dirigir su mirada al menú.

Knuckles hizo muecas de duda al revisar el menú que sostenía.

—Bueno, a lo mejor me caería bien una hamburguesa. —Knuckles asintió ante su propia elección—. Sí, eso será.

—¿Tú, Silver? —insistió Ámbar.

Silver negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy bien. —Silver se rascaba el brazo mientras miraba perdidamente el suelo de madera—. No tengo hambre.

Knuckles y Ámbar se miraron preguntándose que estaba ocurriéndole a Silver, estaba callado, algo completamente opuesto a como solía actuar, pero con un alzamiento de hombros olvidaron el asunto.

—Pues yo pediré alitas —declaró Ámbar, dejando el menú sobre la mesa y mirando casualmente a la ventana, sus ojos se ensancharon y se rió con sorpresa.

—Oye, Knuckles —dijo Ámbar en un tono de susurro, apuntando hacia la ventana—. Mira, rápido.

Knuckles volteó a ver la ventana y vio a Tails caminando junto a Blaze en el pasillo afuera del establecimiento.

—Guau, eso si no lo hubiera imaginado —dijo Knuckles—. ¿Crees que sea su novia?

—No sé, creo que la he visto antes —respondió Ambar.

—A veces viene por él y lo trae. —Silver decidió unirse a la conversación para no parecer un fantasma.

—Oh, entonces es como su mamá o algo así. —El comentario de Ámbar hizo que Silver riera un poco.

—Quien sabe. —Knuckles trató de cerrar abruptamente la conversación—. ¿Y a que hora llegarán a atendernos? —Pareció como si Knuckles hubiese llamado directamente al mesero que llegó a la mesa, con su teléfono inteligente listo para tomar órdenes.

—¿Qué tal? Buenas noches —dijo el tigre, quién vestía un uniforme negro alusivo al baloncesto, con el logo del bar y promociones impresas—. ¿Qué van a pedir?

—Ya era tiempo —dijo Ámbar, recibiendo miradas de advertencia de sus amigos y una de vergüenza del mesero.

—Discúlpelo. —Knuckles miró su menú para confirmar lo que iba a pedir—. Te encargo una cerveza y una hamburguesa, por favor.

—Yo quiero unas alitas —exigió Ámbar.

—¿Usted? —El mesero miró a Silver.

—Oh, yo estoy bien, gracias —respondió Silver en automático.

—Muy bien, entonces unas alitas, una hamburguesa y una cerveza, ¿es correcto? —preguntó el mesero, Knuckles asintió y con ello fue suficiente para que el mesero se fuese a pedir las órdenes a la cocina.

Ámbar suspiró y se recargó en el respaldo del asiento.

—Qué día, un regaño del entrenador y una patada de Sonic —expresó Ámbar—. A ver que pasa mañana.

—Bueno… —Knuckles estaba del lado de Sonic, por supuesto—. Lo provocaste bastante, para serte honesto.

Ámbar rió y sacudió la cabeza, negando con el dedo.

—No, él trae algo contra mí —dijo Ámbar—. Nunca se enoja tan rápido.

—Pues estabas insultando a su mejor amigo, que digo amigo, su hermano. —Knuckles sabía que ambos eran como familia—. La verdad, eso hiciste.

—No empieces. —Ámbar comenzó a inquietarse—. Ya ahí dejémoslo, comamos a gusto —dijo conclusivamente.

Knuckles suspiró y desvió la mirada.

—Ustedes verán, entonces. —Knuckles empezó a mover el pie a ritmo de la rockera música que sonaba en el fondo, pues sentía que la conversación necesitaba sanar un poco.

Ámbar solo sacudió la cabeza, luego miró a Silver y de nueva cuenta se extrañó por su silencio.

—Hombre, ¿estás bien? —Ámbar notaba el movimiento ansioso que Silver hacía con sus dedos índice y pulgar, como si estuviese prendiendo un encendedor.

—Todo bien, todo bien —respondió Silver, fingiendo una pobre sonrisa—. Creo que estoy cansado.

Ámbar soltó una risa.

—¿Cansado, pero de qué? Hoy no hicimos nada —argumentó Ámbar.

—No sé. —Silver descansó su cabeza sobre su mano hecha puño.

Ámbar decidió dejarlo en paz.

—De acuerdo, pues. —Ámbar miró a Knuckles y trató de reavivar la conversación que se había perdido.

—Y, ¿contra quién vamos la siguiente semana? —preguntó Ámbar casualmente.

—Creo que contra los de Lost Jungle. —Knuckles estaba en lo cierto, pero no recordaba el nombre del equipo.

—Sí, los Trees de Lost Jungle —confirmó Silver, respondiendo casi dormido.

—Muy bien. —Ámbar se tronó los dedos—. Esto me huele a goliza.

—Ojalá, después de perder contra los Waves, nos hace falta un poco de ánimo —dijo Knuckles asintiendo—. Pero el calor va a estar fatal allá. —Lost Jungle era un distrito que le hacía enorme honor a su nombre, palmeras y troncos formaban caminos y rutas cubiertos de vegetación que cubría el ardiente sol y protegía humildemente de las intensas lluvias. Era lo cotidiano en aquel lugar de aspecto salvaje.

—Como ir de vacaciones, amigo mío —dijo Ámbar, ensanchó de repente los ojos al ver que llegaba el mesero con su comida—. Oh, ¡qué bien!

Knuckles y Silver voltearon y efectivamente sus órdenes estaban ya a unos cuantos metros.

Mientras tanto, Tails buscaba con la mirada algún lugar interesante para comer con Blaze.

—Y, ¿Qué te gustaría? —preguntó Tails.

Blaze veía las opciones al frente y a los costados mientras caminaban.

—Como que tengo ganas de un pastel o algo así. —Blaze lo miró—. ¿Tú no?

Tails soltó una risita.

—¿Ya estás pensando en el postre? —inquirió Tails, con un breve estudio de los restaurantes que pasaban a su lado, descubrió una cafetería de aspecto moderno, lámparas led iluminaban el interior y exterior del lugar, el suelo era de mármol y había barras laterales de cristal oscuro donde se sentaba la clientela a degustar sus alimentos y bebidas.

Tails arqueó una ceja y detuvo su andar seguido por ella, rascándose la barbilla.

—¿Chao Café? Suena bien —opinó Tails, apuntó a un artístico cuadro que se veía desde afuera del local, una fotografía en blanco y negro de un esponjoso pastel de chocolate—. Creo que es lo que buscamos.

Blaze asintió, sonriendo por la atención de Tails.

—Me convenciste. —Blaze entró a la cafetería, Tails entró posteriormente. Ambos se postraron frente a la barra principal, leyendo el menú que estaba en el monitor colgante arriba de la empleada encargada, una loba de pelaje azulado que usaba un uniforme color negro con un mandil blanco del mismo color y una gorra con la combinación de ambos colores.

—¡Hola, bienvenidos a Chao Café, ¿en que podemos servirles? —dijo la empleada.

Tails pensó que el saludo había sido uno demasiado cortés y efusivo para la ocasión.

—Hola —dijo Tails, estudiando el menú cuidadosamente, alzando el dedo índice, indicando que había encontrado algo apetitoso—. Yo pediré una crepa de carnes frías, señorita.

—Muy bien. —La empleada envió la orden desde su computadora táctil, luego miró a Blaze—. ¿Y para usted?

Blaze arqueó una ceja mientras analizaba las opciones en la extensa sección de postres, por momentos parecía decidida pero de inmediato reconsideraba. Después de un exhaustivo y meticuloso debate en su propia mente, tomó su decisión.

—Le pido un pastel de chocolate con helado, por favor —pidió Blaze.

La empleada asintió y presionó la opción en su pantalla, después les dio una amable mirada.

—En seguida están, amigos —dijo amistosamente.

Tails y Blaze asintieron para agradecer y se fueron a sentar a la barra de la izquierda, al fondo que topaba con la ventana que daba hacia el pasillo.

—Pues, a esperar —dijo Tails, previendo un silencio creciente.

—Sí —respondió Blaze, teniendo la misma suspicacia que su amigo.

Tails trataba de idear un tema que no fuese de futbol, pensaba en películas, libros, jardinería incluso, pero no encontraba un tema que garantizara una conversación que perdurase, sintió un alivio cuando Blaze logró conseguir lo que él no pudo.

—Y, ¿conoces mucha gente, ya sabes, en tu medio? —Claro que era un tema de futbol, pero él no tenía nada mejor que ofrecer para la charla.

—No sé, a veces nos reunimos con todo el equipo, no solo con mis compañeros, va el presidente, los dueños del club y todo el staff —respondió Tails—. Son fiestas tranquilas pero ayudan a distraernos.

Blaze asintió, mirando después a la superficie vacía del cristal.

—Seguro hay muchas chicas tras de ti —comentó Blaze, sonrojándose por la pregunta.

Tails se rascó la nuca mientras trataba de formular su respuesta.

—Hay algunas, pero, casi todas me hablan solo para llegar a Sonic. —Tails se rió sutilmente—. Creo que no tengo ese tipo de chispa, ¿sabes?

Blaze le sonrió con gran estima.

—La tienes, Tails —respondió Blaze—. Al menos para mí.

—Oh. —Tails puso sus manos sobre la mesa, tratando de hacer una especie de barrera inconsciente entre ellos—. Qué bien. —Su corazón le imploraba dar el grito de verdad que había estado dormido hasta esos momentos, pero el miedo era mayor. Nuevamente, Blaze haría lo que el no había podido concretar.

—Nunca había hecho esto. —Blaze mantuvo su mirada en la oscuridad de la barra, cubriendo parcialmente su rostro con la mano.

—¿Qué? —inquirió Tails, impaciente.

Blaze sacudió la cabeza, con la mirada aún distante.

—Esto de salir por salir —explicó Blaze—. Tal vez cuando niña con mis padres pero…—Soltó una risita y empezó a frotarse el brazo, con las mejillas enrojecidas—. Nunca con nadie más.

Tails arqueó una ceja, siempre la había imaginado como el tipo de persona que sale todos los viernes a celebrar y olvidarse de las labores con docenas de amigos.

—No sales mucho, entonces —respondió Tails, secamente, sin esconder su extrañeza.

—A veces ni salgo de mi cuarto, bueno, llevo así varios años. —Blaze suspiró—. Mi día es oficina, casa, oficina, casa…—Tomó su mano sin previo aviso—. Pero, creo que sé por qué sobrevivo.

Después de un interno acto de valentía, Tails imitó el gesto, cuestionándose si su interpretación era correcta.

—Bueno, puede ser que al final del día valores tu trabajo, lo que tienes, como me has dicho antes. —Trató Tails de asegurarse de no malentender nada de lo que ella decía, cuestión que le sería revelada en unos imprevisibles instantes, ella se había acercado a su rostro, lo suficientemente cerca como para que Tails supiera que hacer, se inclinó y aún con duda e inseguridad, besó a quién hasta ese momento había sido su mejor amiga, momentos gratos y complicados convergían para convertirse en un sólido porvenir, sus corazones bailaban con dicha y sus ojos cerrados estaban, pues el ayer se transformaba en un bello y esperado futuro que como un sueño vívido y brillante compartían en sus pensamientos.

El día se había esfumado, Silver se encontraba en su departamento, uno de tantos en un gigantesca torre a unas cuadras del Red Rings Center. Estaba en la cocina, con las manos apoyadas en la mesa de granito que contenía la estufa y el fregadero, inhalaba y exhalaba duramente, apretando las manos contra el granito, casi queriéndolo traspasar, luego caminó hacia una de las puertas de las repisas donde guardaba los platos, los vasos y las tazas. Se puso levemente de puntas para alcanzar la perilla, abrió la pequeña puerta y con la mano empezó a buscar entre la vajilla. Después de la difícil pero breve búsqueda, encontró lo que tanto quería, una lata de metal, simple y cilíndrica, pero esta tenía una tapa de seguridad, la cual abrió fácilmente. Con unos pequeños golpes en la palma de su mano, una redonda y dorada pastilla salió de la lata, Silver dejó la lata en la barra y se dirigió al refrigerador, no tardó mucho en elegir una bebida, un cartón de jugo medio abierto, cerró el refrigerador y miró la pastilla con duda, pero al final decidió tomársela bebiendo directo del cartón del jugo de naranja.

Tenía Silver las manos sobre la cabeza, jadeaba por los grandes dolores que estaba sintiendo, sus latidos iban como un violento rayo y el sueño no volvería esa noche, ocasionalmente golpeaba el piso de su habitación, trataba de distraerse del dolor pensando en las grandes hazañas que sus compañeros y contrincantes solo tendrían en sueños, Vector lo notaría y se sentiría orgulloso, ello era lo que Silver se repetía continuamente, cuando los dolores y la culpa le daban permiso.

10:31; Sonic

Hola

10:32; Amy

Hola ;)

10:32; Sonic

Te desperté o algo? O_o

10:33; Amy

No jaja ntp, no puedo dormir

10:34; Sonic

Y eso?

10:34; Amy

No sé la vd, tanto que hacer y pensar -_-

10:35; Sonic

Jaja

10:35; Sonic

La verdad yo tmb estoy igual

10:36; Amy

Uy, muy mal, siendo un deportista ;)

10:37; Sonic

Sip jaja, que se le ha de hacer?

10:38; Amy

Pues sí

10:43; Sonic

Oye, me la pasé muy bien hoy, me ayudaste a olvidar un poco ese asunto con Ámbar

10:44; Amy

Oh sí, no te preocupes, cuando quieras hablar ya sabes ;)

10:44; Sonic

Gracias.

10:47; Sonic

Y mañana a que hora entras?

10:48; Amy

Uf, a las 6 –_-

10:49; Sonic

No inventes! ¿Tan temprano?

10:52; Amy

Si…

10:55; Sonic

Al menos sé a que hora encontrarte ;)

10:56; Amy

Jaja de acuerdo, para empezar bien el día o qué? :b

10:56; Sonic

Claro que sí jajaja

10:57; Amy

Jaja bueno, te veré mañana entonces


	7. Capítulo 7

Sonic: Estrellas del futbol: Liga Master

Capítulo 7: Un día de logros y penurias

Una nueva mañana de entrenamiento había arribado, el sol hacia resplandecer el pasto de la cancha y el cielo azul del día joven acentuaba en Tails la dicha y bienestar que dentro de él sentía. Llegó a donde sus compañeros y amigos estiraban, saludó a todos amablemente con un choque de manos, cosa que solo acostumbraba hacer con sus amigos más cercanos.

—¿Volverás con nosotros hoy? —preguntó Sonic, quién igualmente se veía renovado.

—No. —Tails adoptó el ejercicio que en el momento se encontraban realizando—. Bueno, no sé, Vector dijo que entrenaríamos a campo abierto.

—Ya es algo —añadió Knuckles.

—Te veo distinto, amigo —comentó Ámbar.

Tails soltó una risita.

—Así me siento, Ámbar —confirmó Tails—. Justo lo que necesito.

—Oh, ya sé que pasa —continuó Ámbar—. Una chica, ¿no es así?

Tails se quedó callado por un momento, pero empezó a sonreír sutilmente y sus mejillas se enrojecieron.

—Tal vez. —Tails se enfocó en el ejercicio para seguir evadiendo la pregunta.

—Es linda —dijo Ámbar—. Ayer los vimos en la plaza.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —Tails lo volteó a ver.

—Es un sí entonces —afirmó Ambar—. ¿Y bien?

Tails arqueó una ceja.

—¿Y bien qué? —inquirió Tails.

—¿Sí salen o solo es tu amiga? —preguntó Ámbar.

—Pues...antes éramos amigos —respondió Tails, haciendo que todos lo miraran y murmuraran con intriga.

Los ojos de Ámbar se ensancharon.

—O sea, ¿ya son novios? —preguntó con auténtica sorpresa.

Tails rió antes de responder.

—Pues sí —dijo Tails.

—Guau. —Ámbar continuó con los ejercicios—. Vaya, te fue muy bien. —Tails no comprendió del todo lo que Ámbar estaba diciendo, así que solo siguió calentando, pero Ámbar en realidad trataba de provocarlo.

Knuckles vio esto y puso la mano en el hombro de Ámbar para tener su atención.

—Hombre, déjalo —advirtió Knuckles, en defensa de su amigo.

Ámbar sacudió la cabeza.

—Espera —insistió Ámbar—. Cuando te deje, avísame por favor. —Su comentario no fue bien recibido por los demás, Silver en realidad estaba distraído con sus propias angustias, pero Tails de todos fue el que menos reaccionó, conocía bien a Ámbar y lo que menos quería era pelear, pues no estaba en su naturaleza el discutir.

—Ámbar. —Sonic tenía el ceño fruncido mientras lo miraba hostilmente—. Ya deja de estar de bravucón, ¿sí? O voy a reportarlo con Vector, y hablo en serio.

—Bien, bien —dijo Ambar, fingiendo desinterés—. Qué bueno que tengas amigos que te defiendan Tails, eso está bien.

Después de un momento de silencio, Vector arribó y aplaudió para anteceder las indicaciones.

—Bien, chicos, quiero tiros, penales, y al final juegan un partido. —Vector miró a Silver y a Tails—. Ustedes dos, vengan conmigo.

Silver suspiró con desagrado.

—Okay —expresó Silver con resignación. Tails solo puso una mirada de entusiasmo y ambos siguieron a Vector a la cancha cercada de futbol rápido que estaba anexa.

Minutos después, el equipo se había puesto de acuerdo en la dinámica del ejercicio de tiros, quien metiese gol se colocaría como portero y el siguiente en anotarle ocuparía su puesto, y así sucesivamente. Chase empezó ejerciendo su posición habitual, se ajustó los guantes y tomó el balón mientras los demás esperaban en el área, preparados para su saque, el cual dio no mucho tiempo después.

El balón rebotó en el suelo y con ello comenzó el ejercicio, Sonic obtuvo el balón primero al recibirlo de pecho, burló a Knuckles y luego a Ámbar, pero este lo siguió y al patear Sonic el balón, Ámbar bloqueó el tiro con la punta del pie, enviándolo fuera del área. Chase despejó nuevamente, dos jugadores disputaron el balón, pero la verdadera rivalidad yacía entre Sonic y Ámbar, ambos insistentes en hacerse con el balón y bloquearse los tiros, los dos se barrieron y alejaron el balón de la disputa entre aquellos compañeros, provocando que el balón fuera interceptado por Knuckles, quien se alejó hasta el vértice más retirado del área y estudió brevemente la distancia de la portería, tiró con gracia pero el balón pegó en el travesaño, Ámbar había seguido atentamente la trayectoria del orbe así que saltó hacia el frente y con la cabeza remató y el balón fue directo hacia la red.

—¡Bien! —Ámbar se levantó del suelo y fue a posicionarse como guardameta, Chase le prestó los guantes y se acomodó con los otros jugadores, aguardando el saque.

Ámbar sacó sin más y la disputa ahora se centraba en Sonic y Knuckles, quienes constantemente se arrebataban el balón, Knuckles llegó al área chica y tiró con fuerza, pero Ámbar se lanzó a la derecha y atajó la pelota de forma extraordinaria. Al levantarse, vio que Sonic había reclamado el balón y se acercaba rápidamente para tirar, Ámbar emitió un sutil gruñido y se lanzó hacia él con un movimiento lateral, su codo golpeó el estómago de Sonic al caer sobre él y el balón rodó hacia otro jugador.

Sonic gritó de dolor y se quedó en el suelo quejándose. Los demás se le acercaron para ver que había ocurrido.

—Lo siento, Sonic. —Ámbar se le acercó—. Se me pasó un poco la mano.

Knuckles arqueó una ceja y lo miró con duda.

—¿Solo un poco? —inquirió Knuckles—. Le sacaste todo el aire.

—Como si a Chase no le hubiera pasado. —Ámbar miró a Chase—. ¿O me equivoco?

—No me metas, por favor —advirtió Chase.

Sonic empezó a erguirse, después de un momento de respiraciones agitadas se levantó mientras aún se frotaba la barriga.

—Está bien —dijo Sonic, dudando él mismo de las intenciones de Ámbar—. Sigan, me avisan cuando lleguen a los penales. —Sonic se dirigió a las bancas para sentarse un rato. Ámbar sonrió de forma sutil mientras lo veía irse, luego tomó el balón y volvió a sacar, continuando así con el juego.

Mientras tanto, Vector daba explicaciones a Silver y a Tails, los tres estaban frente a la portería de la derecha de la cancha de futbol rápido, que estaba cercada en su totalidad y unas modestas gradas de color rojo la acompañaban. El césped era sintético pero a simple vista lucía igual que el natural.

—Esto será muy simple, muchachos, yo atajaré, Silver, tú defenderás y Tails, tú atacarás, ¿entendido? —indicó Vector.

—Okay —respondió Tails—. ¿Es todo?

Silver alzó la mano.

—¿Sí? —inquirió Vector.

—¿Y yo qué hice? —Silver creía, al igual que los demás, que un entrenamiento especializado era sinónimo de castigo.

Vector suspiró.

—Nada, Silver —respondió Vector—. Solo quiero que mejoren, eso es todo.

—Solo decía —expresó Silver.

—Vamos a empezar, pues. —Vector fue hacia la portería y se puso los guantes que estaban en el suelo, después tomo el balón que estaba al fondo rozando la red y sin previo aviso despejó, haciendo que el balón llegase a los pies de Tails—. ¡Vamos, quiero un gol ya! —dijo Vector aplaudiendo.

Tails movió la pelota con la punta del pie, pensando hacia que lado ir, Silver se le estaba ya acercando así que decidió ir a la derecha, pero fue muy tarde, ya que al quererse dar el autopase, Silver extendió su pierna y con ella interceptó la pelota.

—Bien, Silver —dijo Vector—. No lo pienses tanto Tails, ¿en qué quedamos?

—Sí —murmuró Tails, pasándole el balón a Vector.

—Quiero una barrida, Silver. —Vector lanzó el balón y este cayó alejado de ambos, Tails fue corriendo hacia este seguido de Silver, quien le alcanzó rápidamente, generando una mirada de expectativa en Vector. Tails apenas tocó el balón ya que Silver de inmediato se barrió y envió el orbe fuera de su alcance—. ¡Bien! —exclamó Vector sonriente—. ¡No te duermas, Tails!

De nueva cuenta, Tails le pasó el balón a Vector, solo que esta vez con un pase más largo. Al tomar el balón, Vector señaló el área grande de la portería.

—A sus puestos —instruyó Vector, Tails y Silver adoptaron sus respectivas posiciones. Lanzó el balón y Tails lo recibió con el pecho, dejó que botara una vez y cuando estuvo nuevamente el balón en el aire frente a él, lo pateó con la parte interna del pie, mandándolo a unos treinta centímetros detrás del talón de Silver, Tails corrió hacia el balón y Silver no logró interceptarlo, pero sí lo siguió. Tails pateó el balón un par de veces y luego tiró, anotando, pasando el balón entre las piernas de Vector. Tails sonrió con emoción, mirando a Vector, esperando su reacción.

—¡Así, Tails, de eso estoy hablando! —elogió Vector mientras aplaudía. Tomó el balón y asintió—. Quiero otro igual, y Silver, más decisión. —Vector rodó el balón hacia los pies de Silver, quien lo recibió y encaró a Tails. El balón se movía continuamente entre los pies de su compañero, pero Tails no dejó que los fugaces movimientos de Silver lo desanimaran, se le acercó y lo fintó con el pie izquierdo, Silver colocó el balón en su pie derecho y Tails de inmediato se lo arrebató, centró el balón y después tiró fuertemente hacia el ángulo de la portería, anotando y haciendo sonar las redes. Vector asentía y sonreía con aprobación—. ¡Sí, chicos, así los quiero ver en Lost Jungle, justo así!

Tails tenía una sonrisa alegre y llena de orgullo, Silver, quien igualmente estaba satisfecho con el ejercicio, no lo demostró por mucho tiempo ya que empezó a toser violentamente. La nariz empezó a sangrarle mientras se frotaba la cabeza y yacía arrodillado sobre el pasto plástico. Vector jadeó de preocupación y fue rápido con él.

—Silver —expresó Vector, preocupado, lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y notó la sangre en su rostro—. Vamos, te llevaré a la enfermería.

—Estoy bien. —Silver se limpió la sangre con su playera—. Tal vez sea por el calor.

—Oye, mejor ve a que te revisen —sugirió Tails, acercándose a ellos—. No vaya a s…

—¡Estoy bien! —exclamó Silver, luego se alejó con hartazgo y salió de la cancha de futbol rápido. Vector suspiró mientras sacudía la cabeza. Fue por el balón y lo tomó con ambas manos, después él y Tails salieron también de allí.

En la otra cancha, los demás estaban jugando tandas de penales, quien fallaba se salía de la pequeña competencia. Ya solo quedaban Sonic y Knuckles, Chase portereaba, enfocado en el futuro tiro de Sonic, quien debía anotar para terminar el juego, ya que Knuckles había fallado el penalti antes que él, y si fallaba, Knuckles volvería a tirar. Se preparó Sonic dando unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, y después de un breve análisis, corrió hacia el balón y lo pateó con dirección a la derecha, Chase se lanzó hacia ese lado pero el balón paso por debajo de su costado, adentrándose en la portería.

—¡Eso es! —celebró Sonic. Knuckles se acercó a él y ambos chocaron manos amistosamente.

—Estuve así de cerca. —Ilustró Knuckles su dicho con la mano.

Sonic rió engreídamente.

—Ni tanto, amigo —bromeó Sonic.

Ámbar rodó los ojos.

—Bueno, ya. —Ambar miró a sus compañeros detrás suyo—. Ya hay que hacer los equipos, ¿no?

—Hoy no, Ámbar. —Vector llegó de improviso, acompañado por Tails—. Van a hacer un circuito. —Tras su indicación, todo el equipo suspiró con decepción.

—Pero nos dijo que hiciéramos un partido —protestó Ámbar.

—Mañana, Ámbar —replicó Vector—. Terminamos antes de lo esperado.

—Oh, ¿ya saben jugar entonces? —Ámbar nuevamente trataba de provocar a Tails, a su vez quería inquietar a Sonic—. Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Silver?

Vector arqueó una ceja.

—¿No está con ustedes? —Se giró Vector, mirando a su alrededor, preguntándose donde estaría su jugador—. Extraño.

—Vámonos ya, entrenador —dijo Chase—. No es justo entrenar sin él, se va atrasar.

—Muy gracioso, Chase —respondió Vector—. Iré por las cosas, tómense un descanso mientras tanto. —Vector se dirigió a la modesta bodega que estaba más allá de la portería al otro lado de la cancha.

Ámbar estaba molesto, pues como a todos, no le agradaba entrenar con circuitos.

—¿Qué? ¿De repente te hiciste bueno? —Ámbar le dijo a Tails, pasando junto a él al caminar.

—Oye ya bájale —dijo Knuckles—. ¿Por qué te desquitas con todo mundo, eh?

—Ya, di lo que quieras. —Ámbar empezó a alejarse de ellos—. Voy por agua —concluyó sin más.

Vector había preparado un largo circuito de obstáculos a lo largo y a lo ancho de la cancha, aros, conos, neumáticos y demás objetos conformaban el desafío, el cual se llevo a cabo de manera eficiente, con unos cuantos tropezones aquí y allá. Chase fue el más aventajado, ya que su arco era el último obstáculo del circuito, algunos anotaron, otros fallaron, Sonic fue quien anotó más y Vector tuvo tiempo para corregir y aplaudir el desempeño de su equipo.

El entrenamiento terminó en la tarde, cuando el sol ya se estaba poniendo, todos se fueron por su lado a sus respectivos destinos, Knuckles se quedó a entrenar por su cuenta como de costumbre en las salas recreativas, esta vez Sonic no lo acompañó, ya que tenía planeado ir a otra sección. En su camino, por las áreas verdes del centro, encontró a Silver sentado en una pequeña colina a un lado del camino de concreto adornado con piedras grises, entonces fue y se le acercó.

—No te vi en el entrenamiento —dijo Sonic, sentándose a su lado—. ¿Te pasa algo? No te ves muy bien.

—Estoy bien. —Silver mantuvo la mirada en el verde pasto de la colina—. Déjame solo.

Sonic arqueó una ceja.

—¿Por qué no fuiste al entrenamiento? —insistió Sonic, generando en Silver una mueca de hartazgo.

—Mira, no quiero hablar con nadie ahora, ¿entiendes? —Silver lo miró con advertencia—. Mis asuntos, son mis asuntos.

Sonic estaba preocupado, pero sabía que era inútil hablar con él, así que solo lo despidió con una palmada en el hombro y se puso de pie para seguir su camino. Llegó al edificio en el cual se encontraba el departamento de comunicación, buscando la oficina de Amy, la cual se encontraba a unos cuantos espacios de distancia. Finalmente, encontró al lado de una puerta la placa que señalaba el departamento que buscaba, y se quedó parado un rato frente a la puerta, dudando y pensando, ideando escenarios y lo que le diría, hasta que se cansó de esperar y abrió la puerta. La oficina era precedida por un breve corredor iluminado por luz amarilla, e incluso allí consideró echarse para atrás. Después de encontrar su valentía, con un par de pasos llegó a la oficina, donde había tres mujeres trabajando en sus escritorios mientras tecleaban sin cesar frente al monitor de sus computadoras, la del costado era una gata blanca, la del centro frente a la gran ventana que revelaba la puesta de sol era un halcón de plumaje púrpura y la de la derecha, era a quién Sonic estaba buscando, Amy Rose, las tres usaban traje de color rojo.

La gata volteó un segundo para ver quien había entrado, pero desvió su mirada rápidamente al monitor.

—Si necesita algo deberá agendar una ci…—La felina miró de nuevo y sus ojos se ensancharon al descubrir quien era, volteó a ver el monitor, donde casualmente ella trabajaba en el diseño de un banner de publicidad con la imagen de Sonic, luego, de nueva cuenta lo miró, y no dijo nada.

—Este… —Sonic se rascó la nuca—. Vengo a ver a Amy…

—¡Sonic! —Amy se levantó rápidamente de su escritorio y fue a abrazarlo, Sonic devolvió el gesto y ambos emitieron breves y dichosas risas.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Sonic cortésmente.

Amy rió mientras se sonrojaba.

—Bien, sí. —Apartó un poco la mirada, sus compañeras miraban con asombro—. ¿Y tú?

—Todo bien —respondió Sonic—. ¿Ya casi saliendo?

—Sí, ya. —Amy se acomodó el cabello—. ¿Tu crees?

—Que bueno. —Al ver que la conversación no daba para mucho, Sonic decidió ir al grano—. Pues, estaba viendo si querías ir a ver el siguiente juego, a Lost Jungle, creo que será un buen encuentro.

Amy jadeó un poco y de nuevo miró a sus compañeras, quienes asentían repetidamente, exhortándola a aceptar.

—Pues…me gustaría pero la verdad estoy algo corta de presupuesto. —Amy bajó la mirada brevemente, luego lo miró con una sonrisa cortés—. Tal vez en otra ocasión.

—Oh. —Sonic se percató de que no había sido del todo preciso—. Va por mi cuenta, Amy, no te preocupes.

Ante la respuesta de Sonic, Amy no supo qué más decir.

—Bueno…este… —Amy seguía mirando al halcón y a la gata, quienes a su vez continuaban diciéndole silenciosamente que aceptara la invitación.

—Vamos —insistió Sonic—. ¿Sino a quién le dedicaré mis anotaciones?

Amy soltó una risa casi involuntaria.

—Eso es cierto. —Después de un momento que le pareció eterno a Sonic, Amy dio su repuesta—. Está bien, ya que insistes tanto.

—¡Qué bien! —Sonic rió gustoso y puso una mano sobre su hombro—. Entonces, es un hecho, al rato te envío un mensaje con los detalles, ¿okay?

Amy asintió, sus ojos mostraban un renovado resplandor y su sonrisa reflejaba pura felicidad.

—Okay —dijo Amy.

—De acuerdo. —Con un beso en la mejilla, Sonic se despidió de ella y se fue de la oficina.

Eran casi las diez de la noche, todos se habían ido excepto Tails, quien estaba esperando a Blaze afuera del recinto, pero no llegaba, y Tails no traía su celular para llamarle. Estaba ya aceptando que jamás llegaría, a esa hora el transporte público era inactivo y el recinto había cerrado. Por poco y se decide a ir caminando hasta su hogar, pero escuchó el claxon del auto color carbón de Knuckles, quién se detuvo frente a él.

—¿Oye, vienen por ti? —pregunto Knuckles.

Tails subió los hombros.

—Se supone, hace dos horas —contestó Tails con decepción.

Knuckles se rió entre dientes.

—Yo te llevo. —Knuckles abrió la puerta del lado del copiloto—. Sube.

Tails asintió con agradecimiento y se subió al auto. Por un par de minutos, no dijeron nada en el trayecto, pero Knuckles aprovechó la ocasión para hablarle a Tails de aquello que le preocupaba.

—Ese Ámbar, me estoy cansando de como te trata. —Knuckles lo volteó a ver por un segundo—. Creo que lo has notado.

Tails soltó una risa despreocupada.

—Es algo, llevado, creo yo —opinó Tails—. Pero, pienso que es así con todos.

—Eso es verdad, aunque contigo está más hostil —aclaró Knuckles—. Lo conozco, y yo sé cuando trae algo contra alguien. No es por preocuparte, pero deberías tener cuidado. Igual Sonic.

—¿Sonic? —inquirió Tails.

Knuckles suspiró y asintió ante su pregunta.

—Ambos han tenido peleas últimamente, no creo que pase a mayores. —Knuckles aceleró al llegar a un área de autopista que llevaba a la casa de Tails—. Hablaré con Ámbar —dijo decididamente.

—¿Crees que sea buena idea? —Tails no era alguien que disfrutara de los pleitos.

—Lo haré entrar en razón. —Después de expresar aquello, Knuckles no dijo nada más, al igual que Tails, hasta llegar a la casa.

—Gracias. —Tails se despidió de Knuckles con un choque de puños y se bajó del automóvil.

—Oye. —Knuckles hizo que Tails se detuviera a medio camino y se girara para verlo—. Cualquier cosa que pase con Ámbar, avísame, ¿sí?

Tails dudó un poco del auxilio de Knuckles, pero sabía que Ámbar era agresivo y representaba un riesgo si se le enfrentaba solo.

—Sí —respondió Tails con duda, Knuckles asintió y se fue del lugar. Al entrar a su casa, Tails encendió las luces y fue directo al teléfono, lo tomó y marcó a la casa de Blaze, esperando una respuesta con desespero. Ante el interminable sonido de espera, Tails colgó y de inmediato caminó hacia su habitación. Una vez allí, tomó su celular y buscó rápido el contacto de Blaze, y nuevamente le marcó. La misma espera sucedió, Tails empezó a preocuparse mucho, tanto que dejó el celular nuevamente sobre el buró y decidió ir a casa de Blaze. Tails salió con urgencia de su casa, dejando incluso la puerta abierta.

Caminó unas cuantas cuadras y finalmente se topó con la casa de su novia, un leve alivio le llegó cuando vio que su auto estaba estacionado afuera, se acercó al auto para revisar si de casualidad estuviese allí, lo cual no fue así. Entonces, caminó hacia la puerta de la casa y tocó el timbre más de una vez. Tras una breve espera, empezó a golpear la puerta con desesperación.

—¡Blaze! —Tails empezó a hiperventilarse, pues temía que a su novia le hubiese sucedido algo—. ¡Soy Tails! —insistió, luego se sentó en una de las columnas de ladrillo que antecedían a la puerta. Se quedó allí sentado por un buen rato, casi una hora, hasta que empezó a entrarle el sueño y se levantó, regresando a su hogar con una intensa consternación.


	8. Capítulo 8

Sonic: Estrellas del futbol: Liga Master

Capítulo 8: Día sin balón

Tails no había logrado conciliar el sueño durante toda la noche anterior a aquella mañana de sábado, si el desvelo hubiese sido entre semana hubiera tenido graves problemas en los entrenamientos, pero ese día y el domingo eran días de descanso para los Red Rings, a menos que hubiese un partido programado, pero este no era el caso. Su mirada estaba enfocada y a la vez perdida en la pantalla de su teléfono sobre el buró, de vez en cuando y con brutal esfuerzo lo levantaba para ver la hora, cuestión que volvió a hacer y al ver que ya marcaba las once de la mañana, lo tomó, se levantó y se quedó sentado un rato en la orilla de la cama, con el rostro tendido en las manos, el frío de la cristalina pantalla del teléfono rosando su mejilla, luego se puso de pie y buscó el contacto de Blaze, lo seleccionó y de inmediato puso el celular junto a su oreja con la esperanza de obtener una respuesta, esperanza que se cumplió finalmente, para el gran alivio de Tails.

—¿Amor? —respondió Blaze, somnolienta.

Tails suspiró reconfortado.

—Que bueno que estás bien —dijo Tails—. Me tenías muy preocupado.

A través de la bocina del teléfono, se escuchó un suspiro de pena por parte de Blaze.

—Sí vi tus llamadas —respondió Blaze—. Lo siento mucho si te angustié.

—Pero claro que me angustiaste. —Tails adoptó un tono más serio—. Incluso fui a tu casa y no respondiste a la puerta.

—Escuché el timbre, pero no pude ir a abrirte —contestó Blaze—. Creo que solo, bueno, no quería ver a nadie, no fue nada personal.

Tails arqueó una ceja.

—Pero, ¿estás bien? —inquirió Tails.

—Sí, pues, tan solo… —Blaze trató de ocultarlo, pero su voz comenzaba a romperse—. No, la verdad no lo estoy.

—¿Qué pasa? —Tails pensaba en fatales y terribles respuestas.

—Han sido… —Se escuchaban sollozos tenues entre las palabras de Blaze—. Días muy difíciles para mí.

Tails asintió con la mirada seria, sabiendo lo que debía hacer.

—¿Quieres que hablemos? —preguntó Tails, Blaze se demoró un momento en responder, y Tails no iba a tomar un no por respuesta.

—No lo sé. —Blaze no pudo contener el llanto que soltó fuertemente después de esas palabras.

Tails jadeó al escuchar los desgarradores sollozos de su novia.

—Amor, en un rato te veo en tu casa, ¿okay? —Esta vez Tails decidió no darle opción.

—Okay. —Apenas pudo expresar Blaze su contestación entre las lágrimas y los sollozos—. ¿En quince está bien? —Por fin ella entendió que necesitaba de alguien, más en esos duros momentos por los que estaba pasando.

—Bien, amor —dijo Tails—. Tranquila, pronto estaré allí. —Tails colgó el teléfono y lo puso en el buró contrario que estaba a su lado, después se recargó en la pared con la mano, sentía que su estomago estaba siendo estrujado, no soportó escucharla llorar, la amargura de su voz y la fuerza de sus sollozos nubló su ánimo como si de una tormenta se tratase.

Sin desayuno alguno, Tails salió de su casa, habiéndose cambiado para ir a ver a su novia, pues había dormido con el uniforme puesto. Iba con unos jeans y una playera negra, con un par de tenis blancos también. Caminó deprisa a la casa de Blaze, llegando pronto a donde el timbre se encontraba, lo presionó y esperó impaciente y preocupado a que Blaze llegase y abriera la puerta. No pasó demasiado tiempo antes de que Blaze acudiera.

—Hola. —Fingió Blaze una seca sonrisa al recibirlo, con la puerta abierta a medias—. Pasa —dijo tras un breve momento de duda, abrió la puerta completamente para que Tails entrara.

Tails entró a la casa y después Blaze cerró la puerta.

—¿Trabajarás hoy? —preguntó Tails al ver a Blaze usando el vestido negro que siempre llevaba a su empleo, acompañado de una formal camisa blanca, solo que no usaba sus típicos tacones púrpura, sino que estaba descalza.

Blaze negó con la cabeza, emitiendo una triste risita.

—No, tan solo estoy dormida desde ayer en la tarde. —Blaze bajó la cabeza—. Perdón por no ir por ti, simplemente no pude.

—Descuida. —Tails puso una mano sobre su hombro—. Lo entiendo.

—No creo que puedas entender lo que estoy viviendo. —Los párpados de Blaze se humedecieron—. No creo que nadie lo haga.

—Si me explicas… —Tails acarició su mejilla—. Tal vez pueda.

Blaze tomó su mano y lo miró, reflexionando sobre la explicación que él le pedía.

—Está bien —dijo Blaze—. ¿Gustas comer algo?

—Estoy bien, gracias. —Tails se negó a la cortés oferta, pero su estómago se lo reclamaba a gritos.

Blaze asintió.

—Okay. —Ella seguía tomando su mano, así lo llevó hasta su cuarto por el estrecho corredor, algunas obras de arte estaban colgadas en las paredes y el corredor era iluminado por el tragaluz que estaba encima de este. La puerta del cuarto de Blaze estaba abierta, la habitación era un total desastre, como Tails pudo notar al ver la cantidad de ropa que había en el suelo y los papeles, vasos y platos sucios que estaban por todas partes, en los burós, algunos en las estanterías y otros en el suelo. Blaze estaba realmente apenada—. Perdón por el desorden.

—No te preocupes —dijo Tails, tratando de pisar con cuidado mientras entraba al cuarto seguido de ella, luego Blaze se sentó en la orilla de la cama, destendida, desde luego. Tails se sentó a su lado. Él seguía tomando su mano—. Dime, ¿qué pasa?

—No sé por donde empezar. —La mirada de Blaze yacía en las manos de ambos—. Déjame pensar un poco. —Respiró profundamente y después de un momento breve suspiró.

—Tranquila. —Tails le rodeó los hombros con el brazo y volvió a tomar su mano.

Finalmente Blaze se sintió lista para hablar.

—Hace dos días, en la noche, mi jefe me habló por teléfono. —Una lágrima escapó del ojo de Blaze—. Yo estaba emocionada, muy emocionada, hace un mes me había hablado de un aumento y pues, yo creí… —Se limpió la lágrima con el brazo—. Yo creí que esta vez todo mejoraría por fin. —Ella recostó la cabeza en el hombro de su novio—. Y en vez de eso… —Su voz se rompía hasta un punto insostenible—. Me despidió. —El llanto volvió a llegar como una avalancha de tristeza y desespero, Tails trataba de consolarla dándole leves palmadas en el hombro, apoyó su cabeza en la de ella y después le dio un beso entre las felinas orejas, pero ella seguía llorando amargamente.

—Son cosas que pasan, amor —dijo Tails—. Hay más empleos por ahí, y te apoyaré en todo lo que pueda.

Blaze negó con la cabeza.

—No encontraré otro. —Su triste voz y sus profundos sollozos quebrantaban el corazón de Tails, ella se sentía en un abismo, un punto sin retorno—. Se acabó. —Sus llantos se amargaron aún más.

Tails reflexionó mucho antes de decir lo que tenía en mente, pero al final supo que debía hacerlo.

—No quiero ofenderte, Blaze —dijo Tails, desviando la mirada al suelo lleno de ropa y platos sucios—. Pero creo que estás así desde antes de esa llamada.

Blaze no se ofendió para nada, como Tails temía, sino que aceptó lo que él sospechaba.

—No tienes idea de cuanto tiempo he estado en este embrollo. —Blaze cambió de un llanto de tristeza a uno de enojo—. ¡Y nada me sirve! Médico tras médico, ¡sigo estando en el suelo! —Nuevamente, el llanto fue de tristeza, fuerte y abrupto—. Tengo depresión, Tails, y lo lamento.

—¿Qué lamentas? —Tails se mantenía cerca de ella—. No es tu culpa.

—Debería estar feliz, tú sabes, estando contigo, eres amable y dulce, y yo, bueno, solo mira este desastre. —Blaze no paraba de llorar.

Tails la hizo mirarlo moviendo su cabeza gentilmente con ambas manos, luego se le acercó y la besó, después volvió a mirarla.

—Te diré que haremos. —Tails le sonreía cálida y comprensivamente—. Te encontraré un empleo en el Red Rings Center, seguro te contratan.

—No podría aceptarlo —dijo Blaze, con la voz más calmada, pero aún con continuos sollozos—. Sentiría como si te estuviera usando, y no quiero ser esa chica para ti.

—¿Usando? —Tails arqueó una ceja—. Amor, yo estoy aquí para apoyarte, de eso se trata todo esto, ¿entiendes?

—Sí pero, es que no estoy segura —contestó Blaze—. Esto es muy fuerte, Tails, cada día, tan solo el poder ponerme de pie…me es muy difícil.

—Pero al final lo logras. —Tails limpió una de sus lágrimas con la mano—. ¿O no?

Blaze bajó la mirada.

—Pues sí, pero… —Blaze fue interrumpida por el beso que Tails le dio.

—Eso es todo lo que quería escuchar. —Tails la abrazó, y ella a él también—. Estarás bien, amor, el lunes iremos juntos, te encontraremos un trabajo y así siempre me tendrás cerca, para todo lo que necesites, ¿de acuerdo?

Blaze empezó a sollozar de nuevo, más tarde rompió el llanto, pero este fue un llanto de agradecimiento y dicha.

Silver estaba en su departamento, acababa de desayunar y estaba sentado a la mesa, mirando la taza de café que tenía al frente, y al lado de esta había una pastilla como la que se había tomado anteriormente. Usaba un pants color negro y una gorra del mismo color, se había planteado salir a hacer ejercicio ese día, y la duda lo acorralaba, no sobre salir, sino en cuanto a tomar la pastilla o no. Nerviosamente se frotaba las manos y varias veces intentó simplemente levantarse de la silla, pero no podía, sentía que debía tomarla. Poco a poco fue acercando su mano a la pastilla, dudando mientras lo hacía, hasta que finalmente agarró la taza y con ayuda del café se la tomó. Se levantó Silver de la silla para dirigirse a la puerta principal del apartamento, después salió de este, en camino a las actividades que se había propuesto.

Justo al otro lado de la calle frente a la torre de apartamentos, había un enorme parque, Silver no se molestó siquiera en calentar antes de empezar a correr en la pista de atletismo que rodeaba el parque. Rebasaba a todos los que también se encontraban corriendo en ese mismo trayecto, generando en ellos asombro y molestia a la vez, Silver se dio cuenta de esto y sonreía ante su condición mejorada, sabía que el mundo lo notaría y alcanzaría nuevas metas en el equipo, fantaseaba con entrevistas, reportajes e incluso con jugosos fichajes, emitía risas de orgullo mientras seguía corriendo sin parar, sus piernas no se cansaban y su respiración seguía fluyendo sin dolores en los costados, ya le había dado toda una vuelta al parque y no paró para iniciar con la segunda, seguía y seguía, de repente sintió que su nariz se humedeció, luego al sentir un goteo vio como las gotas de sangre se mezclaban con la arcilla de la pista, después no fueron gotas sino auténticas cascadas que salían de sus poros nasales.

Entonces Silver dejó de correr y se apartó de la pista, la mujer que iba detrás de él lo miró consternada al ver su ropa ensangrentada y la sangre que seguía fluyendo.

—Oye amigo, ¿estás bien? —dijo la echidna de pelaje anaranjado que se detuvo frente a él—. Creo que no estás bien.

—No es nada. —Silver alzó la vista hacia el cielo mientras trataba de sorber con la nariz para detener la hemorragia.

La echidna jadeó.

—¡Espera! —Ella salió también de la pista y se le acercó, bajando su cabeza con ambas manos—. No debes hacer eso, déjame ayudarte. —Ella empezó a sacar algo del bolsillo de su pantalón.

Mientras Silver se cubría la nariz con la mano, que estaba llenándose de sangre, la veía con ojos perdidos. Usaba un pantalón deportivo color negro, muy parecido al que él estaba usando, y portaba una playera sin mangas color azul cielo.

—Creo que ya estoy bien, dejará de sangrar en un momento —expresó Silver, hablando lo mejor que pudo, pues su voz se escuchaba un tanto gangosa.

—Dejará de sangrar si te ayudo. —Ella había sacado un pañuelo que hacía juego con su pantalón—. Siéntate en aquella banca. —Apuntó hacia la banca de madera que estaba bajo un árbol no muy lejos de ellos, él solo acató la orden y fue y se sentó en la banca. Mientras tanto, la echidna fue al bebedero que estaba al otro lado de la pista de correr, este estaba instalado y construido sobre piedra tallada, una piedra amarillenta, entonces presionó el botón de este y con el agua que brotó empapó el pañuelo por completo.

Después de haber mojado el pañuelo, ella fue con Silver, quien seguía sentado en la banca, reposando su cabeza en el respaldo. Él alzó un poco la vista al oírla venir.

—¿Qué vas a… —Silver jadeó un poco cuando la chica le colocó el pañuelo sobre la frente, pues estaba muy frío.

—Sube la cabeza —dijo la echidna, Silver simplemente obedeció—. Esperemos unos minutos. —Ella se sentó a su lado.

Silver pensaba demasiado si hablarle o no, se preguntaba si agradecerle después o durante aquel tratamiento, trivialidades así pasaban por su mente, hasta que simplemente preguntó cualquier cosa.

—Y, ¿qué es lo que me pusiste? —inquirió Silver.

—Mi pañuelo —dijo la chica—. Una toalla funcionaría mejor pero bueno, es lo que había.

Silver arqueó una ceja.

—¿No lo habías usado ya, o sí? —preguntó Silver, un tanto en broma y en serio.

La chica solo emitió una risa breve.

—No responderé esa pregunta, amigo. —Ella lo volteó a ver—. Por cierto, soy Tikal.

—Un gusto —respondió él—. Me llamo Silver.

Tikal se tornó reflexiva, rascando su barbilla mientras deducía el familiar nombre.

—Silver… —Ensanchó Tikal los ojos al recordar donde había escuchado ese nombre antes—. ¿Acaso no jugabas en los Red Rings?

Silver asintió y sonrió.

—Juego. —Silver empezaba a sentirse mejor y su nariz estaba dejando de gotear—. Sí, juego en los Red Rings.

—Oh, qué bien. —Tikal se sentía un poco rara al descubrir que estaba conociendo y ayudando a un jugador famoso—. Y, ¿vienes mucho al parque?

—Algunas veces, solo para despejarme un poco —respondió Silver—. Pero es la primera vez que te veo por aquí.

—Bueno, me necesitabas, tal vez sea por eso —expresó Tikal—. Déjame ver. —Tikal se puso de pie, se le acercó y quitó el pañuelo de su frente al ver que el sangrado había parado, limpió con este su nariz y hocico ensangrentados, luego lo volvió a guardar en su bolsillo—. Bueno, ahora ya estás bien. —Tikal le brindó una amistosa sonrisa.

Silver suspiró y se levantó poco a poco, mirando hacia los lados y arriba y abajo.

—Pues, oficialmente me has salvado —dijo Silver sonriéndole de igual manera.

Tikal se rió entre dientes.

—No ha sido nada. —Hubo un silenció que se sintió eterno después de la modesta respuesta de Tikal, a lo cual Silver decidió poner fin.

—Y, ¿no tirarás esa cosa? —inquirió Silver, refiriéndose al pañuelo.

—¿Bromeas? Podría valer mucho dinero algún día. —Tikal bromeó y con ello rieron juntos.

—Eso es cierto —dijo Silver—. Quien sabe, tal vez tenga precio la próxima semana.

Tikal arqueó una ceja.

—¿Por? —preguntó Tikal, inclinando un poco la cabeza.

Silver rió arrogantemente.

—A decir verdad, he estado entrenando mucho —explicó Silver—. Ya lo verás.

—No veo mucho soccer, pero por ti, puedo hacer una excepción. —Tikal se sonrojo un poco.

A Silver igualmente se le enrojecieron las mejillas.

—Muy bien. —Silver se frotó la nuca, pues realmente sentía que le faltaban las palabras con solo mirarla—. Pues… —Extendió su mano para despedirse—. Muchas gracias por la ayuda, no sé que habría hecho sin ti.

Tikal rió entre dientes.

—No es nada, en serio. —Ella miró su mano brevemente antes de volver a mirarlo a los ojos—. Y, ¿no pedirás mi número?

Silver se sonrojó aún más mientras emitía sutiles risas nerviosas mientras se rascaba la nuca.

—Pues, sí, ¿no? —Silver sacó su celular del bolsillo de su pants, luego lo encendió y abrió la aplicación para registrar el contacto. Asintió ante la pantalla y con ello Tikal empezó a dictarle el número. Silver lo registró y después guardó su celular—. Listo.

—Bien, entonces. —Esta vez Tikal fue quien extendió la mano para despedirse—. Supongo que te veré en la tele.

Silver estrechó su mano y ambos se dieron un beso en la mejilla.

—De acuerdo —dijo Silver—. Estaré recordándotelo todos los días. —Él finalmente empezó a alejarse de ella, volteando ocasionalmente para mirarla y sonreírle.

Sonic estaba en su habitación, un cuarto minimalista en el que solo tenía lo necesario, una cama, un buró a su derecha, un armario y un televisor, pues para él eso era indispensable. Las paredes eran todas blancas al igual que el techo, el mobiliario también era de aquel color, incluso el televisor. Sonic estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama que veía hacia la ventana, mirando el contacto de Amy en la pantalla de su celular, dudando de si llamarla o no llamarla, él tenía la intención de ir al Red Rings Center ese día, pero no como jugador, sino como cliente, a la zona comercial, por ello usaba una playera tipo polo color verde oscuro y un par de jeans, el plan era ir a comprarle una playera a Amy para el partido.

Sonic suspiró y después tomo aire, luego exhaló

—Bien, tu puedes, solo invítala y se acabó —se dijo a si mismo en un tono de murmuro. Finalmente tocó el botón de llamar y colocó su celular a un lado de su oreja, esperó unos segundos muy breves hasta que Amy respondió. Las orejas de Sonic se movieron un poco al oír su voz.

—¡Hola! —dijo Amy desde el otro lado de la línea.

—Qué tal —respondió Sonic, queriendo llegar al grano cuanto antes—. Amy, no sé si tengas algo que hacer hoy pero me pregun…

Amy lo interrumpió.

—Oh no, no de hecho no tengo nada planeado. —Amy se apenó un poco por haberlo interrumpido tan abruptamente, riendo sin más remedio—. Perdón, te interrumpí.

Sonic se rió entre dientes, comprensiva y afablemente.

—Está bien —prosiguió Sonic—. Quería saber si querías ir hoy al Red Rings Center.

—¿Al trabajo? —inquirió Amy, haciendo un tono de desgane.

—Sí, pero de compras —aclaró Sonic.

—Oh, ya empieza a agradarme la idea —respondió Amy—. ¿Qué compraríamos?

Sonic emitió una risita.

—Es una sorpresa —respondió Sonic—. Entonces, ¿voy por ti?

—Si quieres allá nos vemos, vivo cerca del trabajo —contestó Amy.

—Okey, entonces te veo en la zona comercial. —Sonic colgó, después hizo una mueca de culpa al suponer que Amy tendría algo más que decir, solo suspiró y guardó su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón, después se puso de pie y salió de su cuarto.

Después de pasar por los blancos e iluminados corredores y la sofisticada cocina junto a la sala de estar, salió de la casa y subió a su auto deportivo, que era de un color azul marino, de pintura mate.

Después de haber encendido el auto, Sonic salió del pequeño espacio para estacionar del que disponía y emprendió su camino hacia el Red Rings Center. En el camino, entre los autos, edificios y semáforos, no dejaba de pensar en el momento en que colgó el teléfono. «¿Y si se molestó?», pensó Sonic, sacudiendo la cabeza. «Por qué no esperé, soy tan impaciente». Sonic no acostumbraba a preocuparse por esas cosas, y no sería la última vez que lo haría.

Finalmente llegó al centro, estacionando su auto cerca del edificio donde se encontraba la zona comercial. Bajó del auto y enseguida caminó hacia el inmueble.

Las puertas automáticas se abrieron, revelando el gran corredor con tiendas a los costados. Allí estaba Amy, sentada en una banca. No usaba su habitual conjunto corporativo, esta vez portaba una blusa roja y unos shorts color negro.

Sonic quería sorprenderla, así que mientras ella veía su celular atentamente, él caminó despacio hacia ella, dirigiéndose a la parte de atrás de la banca. Habiéndose acercado lo suficiente y estando justo detrás de ella, puso sus manos sobre sus hombros.

—Amy —dijo Sonic, haciendo una voz ronca.

Amy soltó un grito de susto y miró atrás, aliviándose al ver que era Sonic.

—Oye, si me asustaste. —Amy inhalaba y exhalaba para recuperar el aliento, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón con una mano en el pecho—. Casi me da un infarto.

—Lo siento, solo quería sorprenderte. —Sonic desvió la mirada, sonriendo sin más y rascándose el cuello, apenado.

Amy suspiró.

—Está bien. —Amy se puso de pie y rodeó la banca, abrazándolo—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Muy bien, la verdad, ¿y tú qué tal? —inquirió Sonic al romper ambos el abrazo.

—¡Bien hasta el susto que me diste! —Golpeó su hombro con delicadeza, fingiendo enojo.

—Ouch —expresó falsamente Sonic—. Creo que con eso estamos a mano.

—Oh, eso no será suficiente —bromeó Amy. Ambos empezaron a caminar bajo las luces amarillas del corredor.

—Tal vez tengas razón, pero créeme, la sorpresa que te tengo lo compensará todo. —Sonic miraba a los lados, buscando la tienda que él prefería.

—Más te vale —dijo Amy, nuevamente exagerando un tono de molestia.

Mientras caminaban, Sonic la abrazaba con el brazo izquierdo, sabía que algo estaba cambiando entre los dos, y la idea de estar con ella ya no le desagradaba, sino todo lo contrario. Sonic se detuvo frente a una tienda adornada con pequeños pilares del mismo rojo que el uniforme del equipo, las modernas letras sobre las puertas automáticas decían 'RRShop'.

—Es aquí —dijo Sonic, dirigiéndose a la tienda, llevando a Amy con él. Ambos entraron y al escuchar las puertas abrirse, el joven sentado detrás del mostrador, un chita que vestía la camiseta del equipo y un par de pantalones negros, desvió la atención de su revista de deportes extremos y los miró a ambos por un momento, solo subió los hombros y siguió leyendo—. Veamos… —Sonic miró a cada rincón de la tienda, buscando el área de damas, la cual no le fue difícil de encontrar ya que había un letrero bastante claro pegado en la pared, justo bajo el techo, que indicaba el área—. Ahí está —dijo Sonic apuntando a dicha zona, luego miró a Amy—. Espera. —Él caminó hacia el área, al igual que en la zona para caballero, allí había gorras, camisas, tenis, entre muchos otros artículos, pero él fue directamente a las playeras del equipo, las cuales estaban colgadas en una barra rectangular, viendo hacia el mostrador. Sonic adivinó la talla de Amy, supuso que necesitaba una playera mediana, entonces tomó una de las que estaban en medio y brevemente revisó el interior de la prenda en la zona detrás del cuello, viendo que efectivamente había escogido la correcta—. Listo. —Sonic fue con Amy y alzó la playera frente a ella, girándola para que la estudiase brevemente. Era exactamente del mismo diseño que el uniforme del club.

Los ojos de Amy se ensancharon y una sonrisa honesta se formó en su rostro al tomarla.

—¡Es muy bonita! —dijo Amy con emoción.

—Bueno, pruébatela. —Sonic estaba realmente feliz por la reacción de Amy, le gustaba la idea de compartir con ella los colores que el portaba en cada partido.

Tras un par de minutos, Amy salió del vestidor y fue con Sonic, mirándose a ella misma y después a él, pidiendo una opinión.

—¿Cómo me veo? —preguntó Amy.

Sonic asintió, haciendo un gesto de aprobación.

—Muy guapa —respondió Sonic.

Amy se rió entre dientes.

—No juegues. —Amy se había sonrojado—. Ya, en serio.

Sonic se le acercó, tomando sus brazos.

—Nunca he hablado más en serio, Amy —reafirmó Sonic—. Te ves radiante.

Amy volvió a emitir una risita.

—Está bien, te tomaré la palabra —concluyó Amy.

Sonic asintió de nueva cuenta y fue al mostrador a pagar por la playera de Amy.

—¿Encontró todo lo que buscaba? —dijo el chita, más por protocolo que por amabilidad, al meter la playera en una bolsa con el logo de los Red Rings.

—Claro que sí, amigo —dijo Sonic—. Lo he encontrado.


	9. Capítulo 9

Sonic: Estrellas del futbol: Liga Master

Capítulo 9: Antes de la lluvia

Era un buen amanecer en el Red Rings Center, el sol brillaba sobre las áreas verdes del recinto y traspasaba los traslúcidos cristales de los edificios. En uno de ellos se encontraban Tails y Blaze, él portando su uniforme ya que era lunes y le tocaba entrenar, mientras que ella usaba un formal vestido color vino que combinaba con su par de tacones rojizos. Ambos estaban sentados en un sofá azul de una sala de espera en el segundo piso del edificio. Estaban esperando a la cita que Tails le había agendado a su novia esa misma mañana con el gerente de ventas.

—Tranquila —dijo Tails a Blaze, quien estaba frotándose las manos continuamente, y tenía la mirada baja.

Blaze suspiró y dejó de frotar sus manos cuando Tails las tomó.

—Estoy tranquila. —Blaze lo miró a los ojos—. Es que, bueno, ¿y si no me aceptan?

Tails emitió una risa de compasión, le dio un breve beso y siguió mirándola.

—¿Eso es estar tranquila? —bromeó Tails.

Blaze solo rió un poco.

—Supongo que no. —Blaze miró sus propias ropas—. ¿Seguro que esto me ayudará?

—Oh, no sabes cuanto se toman en serio los colores aquí —dijo Tails—. Además, te ves preciosa.

Blaze se sonrojó.

—Me vas a poner más nerviosa. —Blaze emitió una risa sutil y efímera.

—Entendiste, mantén ese rojo en tus mejillas y date por contratada. —Tails acarició su rostro.

—¡Basta! —expresó Blaze murmurando y riendo—. En serio. —Miró a la puerta de madera que daba a la sala—. Debo verme seria.

—Tan solo sé tu misma. —Tails se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá y cruzó los brazos—. Todo va a salir bien.

El temor de Blaze crecía mientras más miraba la puerta.

—Tal vez debería venir otro día, ¿no crees? —Blaze soltó un suspiro—. No quiero arruinar la entrevista.

—No, amor —dijo Tails—. Seguro dirías lo mismo una y otra vez. —Tails la volteó a ver—. ¿O me equivoco?

Blaze se quedó callada por un momento, luego inhaló y exhaló repetidas veces y cerró los ojos antes de ver a su novio.

—Es cierto —respondió Blaze, asintiendo y perdiéndose en sus ojos—. Gracias, por cuidarme.

—¿Cuidarte? —inquirió Tails.

—De mí misma. —Blaze dio un triste pero esperanzado suspiro—. Siempre me dices lo que debo escuchar.

Tails sonrió y de nuevo la besó.

—Tu también cuidas de mí —dijo Tails, y Blaze rió incrédulamente, desviando la mirada y sacudiendo la cabeza—. Es cierto, ¿cómo crees que soporto los entrenamientos?

—¿Con esfuerzo y dedicación? —dijo Blaze, bromeando y argumentando al mismo tiempo, pues conocía el rumbo de la respuesta.

—Por ti, amor. —Tails tomó su mano y la besó—. Solo por ti. —Le sonrió cariñosamente—. Aligeras mi día, por más duro que sea.

Una lágrima se formó en el párpado de Blaze, quien se le acercó y comenzó a besarlo, él la abrazó y ambos compartieron un momento de amor y templanza. De repente, la puerta de la oficina se abrió.

—¿Blaze? —preguntó el gerente, quien era un mapache de pelaje anaranjado que usaba un traje color negro.

Tails y Blaze se separaron, un tanto apenados por la abrupta presencia del gerente. Blaze alzó la mano tras una pequeña risa.

—Soy yo —dijo Blaze.

El mapache tenía un rostro frío, serio y monótono.

—Adelante —dijo el gerente, que entró a la oficina nuevamente, dejando la puerta abierta para que Blaze entrase. Blaze empezó a dar pequeños y temerosos pasos hacia la oficina. Apenas sus tacones abandonaron la alfombra de la sala de estar, ella se giró para ver a Tails, con ojos de duda.

Tails le sonrió y con su mano apuntó hacia la puerta abierta.

—Tu puedes —dijo Tails, con la voz baja.

Blaze esbozó una sonrisa de confianza y agradecimiento, luego retomó el camino a la entrevista. Al cerrar ella la puerta, Tails se levantó del sillón para ir al entrenamiento.

Mientras tanto, Sonic trotaba a un lado de Knuckles en el perímetro de la cancha, pues Vector había llegado ya, observaba a su equipo calentar, sentado en la banca lateral.

—¿Estás listo? —preguntó Knuckles repentinamente.

Sonic estaba concentrado en el ejercicio, por lo que demoró un poco en contestar.

—¿Listo para qué? —respondió Sonic.

—Para el partido, en Lost Jungle. —Knuckles sintió un leve dolor en el costado por hablar mientras corría, pero lo soportó por el bien de la conversación.

—Tal vez —contestó Sonic.

Knuckles se rió entre dientes.

—¿Tal vez? —Knuckles sacudió la cabeza—. Se dice 'sí', amigo.

—Uno nunca sabe —dijo Sonic—. Y menos en el futbol.

—Bueno, pero hemos entrenado como locos, yo siento que fácil les anotamos tres —dijo Knuckles.

Sonic asintió.

–Puede ser. —Sonic trataba de hablar despacio para no interferir con su respiración—. A ver como nos va. —Knuckles pronto entendió que la plática no daba para más, así que solo siguió trotando.

Detrás de ellos trotaban Ámbar y Silver, quienes mostraban una diferente condición uno del otro, abismalmente diferente. Ámbar inhalaba y exhalaba rápida y fatigosamente, mientras que la respiración de Silver era calmada y suave, ambos trotaban con la misma velocidad e intensidad.

—Oye —dijo Ámbar con la voz cansada—. ¿Qué haces para aguantar tanto? —Ya llevaban varias vueltas.

—No sé —dijo Silver, que empezaba a temer una sospecha de su amigo—. Como mucha fruta. —Fue la mejor respuesta que pudo idear.

—No inventes —expresó Ámbar—. Yo también y no tengo esa condición tuya.

—Tal vez sea porque hablas mucho en los trotes. —Silver mantenía la vista al frente—. ¿No lo habías pensado?

Ámbar rió entre dientes.

—Tal vez pero… —Ámbar soltó un suspiro de agotamiento—. Esto es demasiado.

—Bueno —dijo Silver—. ¿Qué se le ha de hacer?

—¿Te drogas? —preguntó Ámbar, bromeando, por supuesto, pero esa pregunta tambaleó a Silver sobremanera.

—¿¡Cómo crees?! —Silver frunció el entrecejo—. ¡No vuelvas a decir eso!

Ámbar jadeó y arqueó una ceja ante la reacción inesperada de Silver.

—Oye, calmado —dijo Ámbar—. Era broma.

Silver se mantuvo serio.

—Más te vale —sentenció Silver, y con ello siguieron trotando.

Vector se puso de pie e hizo sonar su silbato, luego se acercó a la media cancha.

—¡Bien, muchachos, acérquense! —ordenó Vector.

El equipo paró el trote con diversos suspiros de alivio, y de inmediato caminaron los jugadores hacia el entrenador. Tails llegó corriendo de improviso.

—Perdón —dijo Tails entre jadeos al llegar con Vector—. Se me hizo tarde.

—Sabes que eso no me agrada, ni a los directivos, Tails. —Vector se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Razón?

Tails fue recobrando poco a poco el aliento.

—Mi novia…necesitaba ayuda —respondió Tails.

Vector arqueó una ceja y lo miró seriamente, después asintió con una mueca de credulidad.

—Está bien —dijo Vector—. Solo, maneja bien tu tiempo, ¿eh? Tienes una obligación con el equipo.

Tails asintió, habiéndose recuperado.

—Entiendo —dijo Tails, quien después se reunió con Sonic y Knuckles, saludándolos.

—¿Qué? ¿Él no va a trotar? —Ámbar se cruzó de brazos, viendo a Tails, luego miró al entrenador.

—De acuerdo, haremos esto. —Vector ignoró la pregunta de Ámbar—. Los Trees de Lost Jungle son muy defensivos, por ello hoy harán un ejercicio un tanto…diferente. —Todos se miraron con rostros de intriga, Vector vio brevemente a todos y luego asintió ante la decisión que tomó en sus pensamientos—. Okay, Tails, Sonic y Knuckles, ustedes vengan conmigo, los demás esperen aquí. También ustedes vengan —dijo a otros jugadores para que se unieran al equipo de Sonic. Fueron entonces hacia la banca, donde Vector había dejado la bolsa con balones.

—Rayos, ya sé que vamos a hacer —dijo Chase—. Esquivadas.

—¿Qué es eso? —inquirió Silver.

—Lo vi en un programa deportivo, básicamente es controlar la pelota de un extremo a otro mientras te disparan con decenas de balones —explicó Chase.

—Genial —dijo Ámbar, sonriendo con expectativa.

—¿Genial? —Silver arqueó una ceja—. ¡Nos van a golpear!

Ámbar rió engreídamente.

—Bueno, si no tienes la habilidad… —Ámbar le dio una mirada retadora.

—¿Que no tengo la…? —Silver gruñó y le apuntó con el dedo—. ¿Quieres ver que sí?

Nuevamente, Ámbar se rió, desviando la mirada.

—Veremos, entonces —concluyó Ámbar.

Vector arribó y empezó a repartir balones, sacándolos de la bolsa que sostenía y lanzándolos con la mano. Cuando todos tenían un balón a sus pies, Vector puso la bolsa con balones a un lado del grupo de Sonic y luego apuntó hacia la portería a su diestra.

—¡Ustedes! —le dijo al grupo de Ámbar—. ¡Para allá! —El grupo fue a donde Vector les indicó, cada quien llevando su balón con ligeras patadas, hasta llegar a la línea—. ¡Muchachos, esto es bastante simple, ustedes tienen que llevar el balón hasta el área grande y tirar a gol! —explicó Vector.

—¡¿Es todo?! —preguntó uno del grupo.

—¡Me temo que no! —Vector esbozó una sonrisa al tomar un balón de la bolsa—. ¡Tendrán que esquivar nuestros tiros! ¡Sin perder la pelota!

—¿Qué les dije? —expresó Chase.

—¡Chase!, ¡¿qué haces allá?! —Vector apuntó a la portería a su siniestra—. ¡Arquero!

—Este, es que usted, di… —Chase decidió no discutir y fue corriendo hacia la portería al otro lado de la cancha.

Vector suspiró.

—Bien. —Vector miró ahora al grupo de Sonic—. Saben que hacer, ¿no?

Knuckles se rió entre dientes y tomó un balón de la bolsa, lanzándolo levemente hacia arriba.

—Oh sí, tirar a matar —expresó Knuckles.

—No es para tanto, pero creo que entendiste el concepto. —Vector tomó su silbato y sin previo avisó lo sopló y con ello empezaron a correr Ámbar y el resto, controlando el balón como se les había dicho.

Knuckles dio el primer tiro, el cual pasó apenas a un lado de un compañero, quien confiadamente siguió corriendo pero fue prontamente golpeado en la cara por un certero balón de Sonic, quién celebró con una risa y alzando el puño.

—¡Levántate! —ordenó Vector al joven chita que se frotaba el rostro mientras yacía hincado en el césped.

—¡Lo siento, Brick! —dijo Sonic, que no pudo ocultar su mueca de satisfacción, su compañero solo hizo un gesto de perdón y siguió corriendo, recuperando su balón con el talón.

Ámbar se adelantaba a los demás, rebasándolos y pasando frente a ellos, con la mirada en la portería, controlando el balón. Silver le seguía de cerca, cuidando con breves miradas su costado izquierdo en vigilancia de los tiradores, Tails pateó un balón que fue directo hacia él pero Silver lo esquivó agachando la cabeza. Knuckles y Sonic eran quienes lograban acertar más tiros, Tails logró darle a algunos compañeros en los pies, logrando desestabilizar su correr.

Ámbar llegó al área grande del arco de Chase, quién rápidamente se enfocó en el esférico, el cual Ámbar pateó con precisa dirección al ángulo izquierdo de la portería, pelota que le fue imposible a Chase alcanzar, aún con el salto que dio en la dirección correcta.

—¡Sí! —Vector comenzó a aplaudir la acción de su jugador—. ¡Muy bien, Ámbar!

Ámbar trotó hacia donde estaban Vector y los tiradores.

—Vendrán más de esos en Lost Jungle, entrenador —aseveró Ámbar, mirando a Sonic y a sus amigos de forma presumida.

—Bueno, Ámbar. —Sonic le sonrió cruzándose de brazos—. Debo advertirte que tendrás muy buena competencia. —Apuntó a sí mismo y a Tails.

Ámbar fingió una risa desinteresada.

—Claro, lo que tu digas. —Pasó Ámbar junto a Sonic, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, luego fue a realizar estiramientos a un lado de la línea lateral del césped.

Chase atajaba con astucia varios balones que llegaban a su portería, algunos se le escapaban, pues todos tiraban al mismo tiempo.

—¡Entrenador…! —Chase atajó una pelota impulsándola hacia abajo con ambas manos, luego desvió la mirada hacia Vector—. ¿No deben esperar...? —Silver le dio justo en el rostro con un balonazo, Chase logró mantenerse de pie, aunque un poco aturdido—. ¿Su turno?

Vector soltó una carcajada.

—¡Descuida, Chase! —Vector empezó a caminar hacia el grupo de Silver una vez terminaron de tirar—. ¡Es formativo!

Sonic soltó un suspiro.

—Bueno, creo que nos irá bien. —Sonic miró a Tails—. ¿No lo crees? —Se dio cuenta de que su amigo divagaba, pues su mirada estaba perdida en el horizonte, así que sacudió su mano frente a sus ojos—. ¿Hola, Tails?

Tails sacudió levemente la cabeza.

—Oh, sí. —Tails lo volteó a ver y sonrió—. Por supuesto.

Sonic rió entre dientes.

—No vayas a distraerte así en el partido. —Sonic le dio una palmada en la espalda.

Tails rió.

—No te preocupes —respondió Tails—. Estaré listo.

Knuckles estaba con Ámbar, igualmente estirando.

—Espero que tus amigos no me estorben el día del juego —advirtió Ámbar.

Knuckles arqueó una ceja.

—¿De qué hablas? Somos un equipo —argumentó Knuckles.

—Por favor, dile eso a las fuerzas inferiores. —Ámbar sacudió la cabeza mientras soltaba una breve risa—. Solo jugamos para nosotros. No por la afición o la directiva, sino solo por una persona. —Ámbar apuntó a sí mismo.

—Bueno. —Knuckles bajó la mirada y negó con la cabeza—. Me temo que yo no lo veo así.

—Claro que no lo ves de esa forma —dijo Ámbar—. Soy el único que sabe como funciona esto.

Más tarde terminó el entrenamiento, Tails se apuró en llegar al edificio donde Blaze había tenido la entrevista. Entró al inmueble y se apresuró en subir las escaleras que daban al segundo piso, no sin algunos tropezones en su apresurado andar. Finalmente llegó al corredor y vio a Blaze sentada en un sofá de la sala de estar a lo lejos, entonces empezó a caminar hacia ella, moderando su prisa y recuperando el aliento. Llegó Tails con su novia, parándose frente a ella, quien lo miró a los ojos, con una sonrisa que no podía ocultar.

—¿Te acep…? —Tails fue interrumpido.

—Me acep… —Blaze había hablado al mismo tiempo que su novio, lo cual provocó en ambos breves risas, ella se puso de pie y le dio a Tails un abrazo de agradecimiento—. Me aceptaron, Tails. —Rió alegremente y rompió el abrazo.

Tails le sonrió.

—¿Ves? —dijo Tails, luego le dio un beso—. Las cosas empiezan a mejorar.

Blaze rió de nueva cuenta, con un nudo de dicha en la garganta.

—Gracias, amor —dijo Blaze—. En verdad.

—No es nada. —Tails rió nuevamente—. Lo difícil será concentrarnos en nuestros empleos.

—Ya lo creo. —Blaze le sonrió, tomó su mano y después ambos empezaron a alejarse del lugar.

Amy trataba de dominar un balón lo mejor que podía, aún con su formal conjunto, dentro de una de las áreas recreativas del Red Rings Center, mientras Sonic la supervisaba, pero prontamente dejó caer el balón en un descuido, generando el eco de los rebotes en el lugar. Suspiró Amy y bajó la cabeza, con una sonrisa de vergüenza.

—Esto no es lo mío —dijo Amy.

—Vamos. —Sonic sonrió y se acercó a ella, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro—. Con esos tacones, yo diría que lo hiciste muy bien.

—¿Tres dominadas te parecen bien? —Amy se rió entre dientes y alzó la mirada hacia él—. Creo que estoy mejor detrás del escritorio. Tu no podrías convertir una sola imagen.

—¿Cómo que convertir? ¿En qué o qué? —preguntó Sonic.

Amy se rió por un breve momento.

—Exacto —respondió Amy, luego empezó a caminar hacia la puerta de salida junto con Sonic—. Así que, ¿te veré en Lost Jungle?

Sonic asintió, manteniendo su mano sobre su hombro.

—Así es. —Sonic la miró a los ojos—. Y te voy a dedicar todos mis goles.

Amy se sonrojó y a su vez lo miró a él también.

—¿Todos? —Amy arqueó una ceja burlonamente—. ¿Acaso eres así de bueno?

Sonic rió efímeramente.

—Oh, ya verás. —Sonic abrió la puerta del área, dejando salir a Amy primero—. Solo espera al partido. — Ambos empezaron a caminar por el gran corredor que a un costado tenía altas ventanas de puro vidrio, columnas tubulares de metal y ocasionales bancas de diseño moderno.

—De hecho. —Amy se rió entre dientes—. No he pensado en otra cosa, ¿sabes? Nunca he ido a un partido de futbol.

Sonic ensanchó los ojos y jadeó de asombro.

—¡¿Cómo?! —Sonic fingió una voz de extrema sorpresa.

Amy rodó los ojos.

—Oye, que trabaje aquí no significa que sea la chica más futbolera del mundo —dijo Amy.

—Pues no pero… —Sonic arqueaba una ceja—. ¿En serio nunca has ido?

Amy negó con la cabeza.

—Creo que no veo el futbol de la misma manera que tu lo vez, es todo —respondió Amy.

Sonic suspiró risueñamente, luego miró al frente.

—¿Quieres saber como lo veo? —preguntó Sonic.

Amy alzó los hombros y asintió.

—Si quieres —dijo Amy con un sutil tono de desinterés.

Nuevamente, Sonic suspiró, luego comenzó a pensar en su respuesta, para finalmente expresarla.

—Hemos tenido muy buenos torneos. —Sonic rió y la miró—. Realmente buenos. —Mantuvo su mirada en la de ella—. Pero otras veces, fallamos de veras, hasta el suelo. Una tras otra y tras otra. Es lo peor del mundo.

—¿En serio? Pero, creí que ustedes eran de los que siempre ganan —inquirió Amy.

Sonic sacudió levemente la cabeza.

—No, Amy. —Levantó Sonic la mirada—. No somos de esos. De hecho, no existe un equipo así. Hacemos lo que podemos y nos levantamos, con esa esperanza de algún día volver a ganar un título, o incluso un simple partido si las cosas van muy mal. —Sonic soltó una risita—. Y créeme, las cosas en verdad mejoran, siempre es así.

Amy se quedó callada por un momento, reflexionando sobre las palabras de Sonic.

—Entonces…¿crees que ganen contra los Trees? —inquirió Amy.

Sonic se tornó pensativo, después asintió, manteniendo la mirada al frente.

—Si solo nos queda creer —Sonic centró su mirada en los ojos de Amy, que a su vez miraban los suyos—. Entonces ya estamos un paso adelante.


	10. Capítulo 10

Sonic: Estrellas del Futbol: Liga Master

Capítulo 10: Verde y rojo

El plantel estaba preparado, parados en circulo en los verdes vestidores del estadio de los Trees de Lost Jungle, rodeados de hojas artificiales y pintorescos paisajes pintados en las paredes y casilleros, estética análoga y fiel a la locación de la disputa. Los jugadores se rodeaban los hombros, mirando atentamente a Vector, quién estaba en medio del círculo.

—Muchachos. Es la fecha dos, el torneo va empezando. —Vector guardó un breve silencio—. ¿Y eso qué? Les digo. No hay presión, claro, pero, ¿cuando llegue la última fecha? Estarán diciendo 'si tan solo hubiéramos ganado en Lost Jungle estaríamos calificados'. —Vector aplaudió repentinamente—. ¡Pues que no se quede allí! Hoy vamos a ganar y vamos a ganar bien, quiero tres, ¿¡me escucharon?! —exclamó, simulando el número con sus dedos.

—¡Sí, entrenador! —respondieron todos.

—Excelente… —Vector dio un par de aplausos más—. ¡Ahora salgamos y demos un buen partido! —Las palabras de Vector generaron más gestos de compromiso y convicción, el equipo se acerco aún en círculo y gritó una porra.

—¡Red…Rings…Adelante! —Todos los jugadores exclamaron con entusiasmo y de inmediato se encaminaron al túnel. Tails trató de seguirles el paso pero Vector lo detuvo con la mano en el hombro, Tails lo volteó a ver y Vector lo miró por un momento, después asintió.

—Acuérdate. —Vector simplemente le sonrió. Tails se quedó pensativo y también asintió con una sonrisa.

—Sí —respondió Tails.

Una noche estrellada cubría Lost Jungle, todos estaban en sus posiciones, Chase en la portería, Silver adelante, Ámbar en el medio, Sonic en la delantera con Tails y Knuckles a sus costados, acompañados por el resto del plantel. El equipo de los Trees también estaba ya acomodado, eran mayoritariamente panteras y jaguares, con uno que otro canino entre ellos. El árbitro, un conejo de pelaje grisáceo, finalmente dio el silbatazo y la patada inicial fue dada por Sonic a Knuckles. Los gritos de los hinchas de los Trees se escucharon fuertemente junto con las emotivas canciones de la porra. Ambas escuadras usaban sus uniformes de local, los Red Rings su clásico uniforme color vino y los Trees un uniforme mitad verde oscuro y dorado. Knuckles burló a un par de rivales controlando el balón con suaves toques y rápidos pasos, pero la oportuna barrida de un jaguar le quitó el control del balón, el cual fue tomado por una pantera. Knuckles se levantó sin más y permaneció trotando en su posición.

Ámbar fue al encuentro de la pantera e intentó quitarle el balón pero este lo burló con un toque de parte externa, generando gritos de apoyo de la afición contraria, pero Ámbar insistió y le siguió el paso, tratando de hacerse con la pelota apresuradamente, pues hizo un fuerte contacto al talón de la pantera, quien jadeó brevemente y cayó al suelo. Los Red Rings hicieron gestos de desdén. El árbitro pitó inmediatamente, marcando falta a favor de los Trees, acción aplaudida por la afición.

—¡Tranquilos! —Vector exclamó, aún sabiendo que su voz no se escucharía. El árbitro se acercó a Ámbar y le mostró el cartón amarillo.

—Cómo sea. –Ámbar expresó desinterés y tan solo fue a colocarse en la barrera, en medio de Silver y un tigre compañero del equipo.

El capitán de los Trees, una pantera, escogió al tirador, un coyote cuya especialidad eran las jugadas a balón parado. Sonic y Tails se colocaron un par de metros frente al área grande de Chase, mientras que Knuckles permaneció más al frente. Los rematadores de los Trees se reunieron ordenadamente en el área de Chase, entre leves estorbos y empujones de los jugadores de Station Square, esperando el tiro del coyote, quién tras pitar el árbitro, dio un par de rápidos pasos hacia el balón con la mirada en la portería. Su tiro fue fuerte y apenas pasó por encima de la barrera. La pelota iba a gol pero Chase saltó hacia la derecha y atajó la pelota con la punta de los dedos, cayó al césped y de inmediato se puso de pie para prepararse contra un posible contrarremate, pero Silver había corrido fugazmente hacia el balón y con una barrida lo envió a media cancha, sacándolo apenas del límite de la banda derecha. El balón fue interceptado por Knuckles, quién rápidamente lo controló hacia el área rival, burlando a un par de ellos con autopases, después vio a Sonic correr hacia el centro del área grande del arquero rival, Knuckles profundizó adentrándose entre los medios y defensas que trataban de quitarle el balón, al tener a varios rivales detrás y a los costados, pateó el balón para darle un pase largo a Tails quien lo bajó correctamente con el pecho y un salto, después miró al frente y observó a la defensa del equipo acompañada de varios centrocampistas, él tan solo corrió hacia la portería, con la intención de darle un pase a Sonic, dos jaguares se le pusieron al frente y el coyote se barrió para tratar de hacerse con la pelota, Tails reaccionó y levantó el balón con el empeine, saltando sobre el rival, después hizo lo mismo pero un poco más alto pasándolo por en medio de los jaguares, Tails entró por ese mismo espacio, seguido por los defensas, él continuó corriendo con la pelota y apenas llegó al área del arquero, Sonic le pidió el balón desde el otro lado.

—¡Tails! ¡Tails! —Sonic se posicionó para rematar.

Tails lo miró a él y a la portería un par de veces, luego de estar ya a la mitad del área grande del cancerbero y habiendo este salido de su área chica, Tails pateó la pelota con su mirada en la portería, levantándola por encima del arquero, quien era un tigre y se lanzó hacia atrás e intentó frenar la trayectoria de la pelota pero ni siquiera la rozó, el balón cayó en curva hacia la portería, rebotando entre sus redes, generando gestos y expresiones de disgusto de los aficionados, el cuerpo técnico rival y la defensa de los Trees.

Tails no pudo celebrar de otra manera más que con una espontánea risa, vio que Sonic, Knuckles y otros miembros del equipo se le aceraron corriendo y lo abrazaron, dándole palabras de apoyo.

—¡Bien, Tails, vamos! —dijo Sonic.

Tails seguía riendo de felicidad, con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

—Sí, perdón, te la iba pasar per… —Tails fue interrumpido por Sonic quién amistosamente frotó sus nudillos en su cabeza, alborotando un poco su pelaje.

—¿Perdón qué? —Sonic rió con él—. Tails, así era —dijo Sonic—. Así era, hermano.

Vector asentía y aplaudía, sonriendo y mirando a Tails desde lejos.

—¡Se lo dije, se lo dije! —expresó Vector con emoción. La hinchada de los Red Rings celebraba el gol con euforia.

Después de la celebración, los jugadores de ambos equipos regresaron a sus puestos. Tras el pitido del árbitro, el jaguar le pasó el orbe a su igual, quien retrasó el balón con un medio ofensivo, un lince que había entrado de cambio, el lince esperó a que sus compañeros volantes avanzaran hacia el área de los Red Rings, pero ambos estaban siendo marcados por Sonic y por Tails, entonces decidió tratar de llevarse el balón él mismo entrando por en medio, pero se encontró con Ámbar, quién le quitó el esférico con facilidad y con un toque rápido se lo pasó a Knuckles. Tails y Sonic corrieron por las bandas izquierda y derecha respectivamente, Knuckles ya pensaba sobre a quién de los dos enviaría el pase, pero una pantera corrió hacia él agresivamente y de inmediato intercambió el balón con un taconazo, haciéndolo llegar a un suricata medio de contención, quién con un sombrerito hizo pasar el balón por encima de la insistente pantera y después de eludir al rival lo controló hacia adelante, con Ámbar corriendo a su lado, y cuando se encontró con dos defensas no dudó en cambiar el orbe con Ámbar, quién fue a toda velocidad conduciendo el balón hacia el área del arquero rival, haciendo un par de amagues contra el último adversario entre él y el cancerbero, logrando evadirlo. El tigre achicó, dejando a Ámbar sin más opción que cambiarla con Sonic, quién con un simple toque con el empeine, empujó el balón hacia el interior de la portería. Nuevamente, el balón botó hacia las redes.

—¡Sí! —Sonic se acercó a la tribuna y dio un salto de victoria con el puño apuntando al cielo, Tails, Knuckles e incluso Ámbar fueron a celebrar con él, abrazándolo grupalmente, Ámbar más que nada para celebrar la que había sido su asistencia. Véctor celebraba con la banca y el resto del cuerpo técnico entre aplausos y halagos.

El ritmo del juego se mantuvo por el resto de la primera parte, un dominio generalizado de parte del equipo visitante, con ocasionales, fuertes y precisas barridas de Silver y el resto de la defensa. Chase casi no figuró ya que su área era rara vez infiltrada, el control del orbe se mantuvo casi siempre en medio de la cancha y en el área local, Tails y Ámbar dejaron ir un par de balones surgidos de pases demasiado largos, pero el equipo estaba tranquilo. El árbitro silbó, dando fin oficial a los primeros cuarenta y cinco minutos del partido.

—Los felicito, están dando un gran partido —expresó Vector con cautelosa satisfacción, apuntando a sus jugadores y viéndolos a los ojos—. Ahora, Ámbar. Quédate un poco más abajo, solo si encuentras espacios profundiza, porque los Trees se nos van a echar encima apenas empiece el segundo tiempo.

—Bien —dijo Ámbar asintiendo y cruzando los brazos.

—Silver, sigue barriéndote así, sus delanteros son muy buenos amagando, tan solo ten cuidado en el área, no queremos que nos cobren una pena máxima —instruyó Vector.

—Claro, no hay problema —dijo Silver con certeza.

—Perfecto. —Vector apuntó hacia la salida—. Sigamos dominando, equipo. ¡No se desconcentren!

Silver daba repetidos saltos en su posición, moviendo los pies. De repente sintió un mareo, sacudió un poco la cabeza, aliviándolo por el momento, vigilando al árbitro y a los dos felinos, una pantera y un lince, que estaban preparados para dar la patada que iniciaría la parte complementaria. El conejo pitó y el lince dio el pase a la pantera. Silver trotaba en vigilia entre la banda derecha y el area de Chase, un despeje de la media rival hizo que el balón se dirigiera hacia él desde arriba. Calculó la trayectoria del esférico y con un salto lo golpeó con la frente, alejando el peligro de dicha zona, cayendo con gracia en posición de flexión, levantándose con un impulso que realizó con los brazos, recibiendo ovaciones de la hinchada de Station Square. Un leopardo había tratado de ir a por el balón pero tras el despeje de Silver se volvió de inmediato hacia su zona de la cancha. Silver tosió repentinamente y sintió un malestar en el estómago y una nausea, pero miró hacia arriba inhalando y exhalando lentamente. Volvió a aliviar el malestar y siguió prestando atención al frente, cuestión que le ayudó a divisar al volante por izquierda contrario, un guepardo que corrió rápidamente hacia el área defensiva, Silver corrió hacia él con veloces pasos y pasó a un lado de sus compañeros centrales, apenas vio el balón cerca lo pateó con los tres dedos del pie, justo al filo de la línea que daba comienzo al área grande del equipo, el guepardo se lanzó al suelo y jadeó mientras se frotaba el pie, Silver rió incrédula y burlonamente mientras sacudía la cabeza y recobraba el aliento. El árbitro se acercó al guepardo y le levantó un cartón preventivo, el guepardo ensanchó la mirada y se levantó inmediatamente, mirando al conejo con ojos de protesta.

—¡¿Qué?! —El guepardo exclamó, obteniendo solamente un gesto de negativa del conejo, quien con el brazo apuntó hacia un costado, dando la orden de proseguir con el juego. Chase entonces despejó el balón tras el pase de uno de los centrales. El guepardo suspiró al ver que no había logrado engañar al árbitro y tan solo siguió por su lado.

Silver mantenía su concentración en el juego. De pronto, su estómago le molestó de nueva cuenta, ahora causándole un dolor agudo. Jadeó y se quejó del dolor, frotándose la barriga, caminando en círculo por breves momentos hasta que sintió una gran nausea. Knuckles estaba persiguiendo al mismo guepardo para arrebatarle el balón, vio que Silver se agachaba lentamente mientras miraba al suelo.

—¡Hey! —Knuckles hizo gestos con las manos para que el árbitro suspendiese la acción, dejando que el guepardo escapara con el balón. El conejo permitió que el guepardo siguiera su camino, vigilando a Silver. El guepardo pateó al balón hacia el ángulo derecho del arco de Chase, haciéndolo pasar por encima de los dos centrales. Chase hizo lo que pudo para alcanzar la pelota pero esta llegó velozmente a las redes, generando una reacción de euforia en la tribuna y en el autor del gol, el guepardo fue a celebrar a la banca de su equipo seguido por sus compañeros. El conejo confirmó el gol con un pitido mientras extendía el brazo. Después con otro pitido dio la indicación al cuerpo médico de los Red Rings para que fueran a atender a Silver—. Oye, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Knuckles a Silver, algo agachado para hablar con él más fácilmente, con la mano en su hombro. Silver tosió sangre, Knuckles se alejó un par de pasos instintivamente. Sin más aviso, Silver comenzó a vomitar sangre, quejándose por el intenso dolor mientras se cubría la barriga, hincándose sobre el césped y posteriormente poniendo sus manos sobre este, siguiendo con el suplicio. Knuckles miró hacia el cuerpo médico que ya venía en camino—. ¡Apúrense!

Silver escuchaba la voz de Knuckles como un lejano eco mientras seguía vomitando el rojizo líquido, con los ojos cerrados mientras las lágrimas salían de sus párpados, tosiendo y quejándose por el intenso dolor, con jadeos continuos, no pudiendo escuchar a ninguno de sus compañeros, quienes todos habían ido a tratar de auxiliarlo, llegando Ámbar primero, seguido por Sonic, Tails y Knuckles. No escuchó tampoco al cuerpo médico arribando, una ardilla y dos pastores alemanes de quienes solo sentía sus manos sobre su espalda. El ardor que sentía en la garganta mientras llenaba de rojo el pasto era insoportable. Tan solo empezó a sentir como lo cargaban dos de los miembros del cuerpo médico, quienes usaban pants con los colores del equipo. Sintió como lo subían al "carrito de las desgracias", no prestando atención a su acolchada superficie ni mucho menos a los curiosos y pasmados gritos de sus compañeros y la tribuna, seguía con los ojos cerrados y todo lo escuchaba como si se encontrase en aguas profundas, apenas y notó que uno de los pastores alemanes lo enderezaba mientras sostenía un balde de plástico bajo su hocico para que vomitase allí y no en el carro médico. No tardó en llenar el balde casi a un cuarto de su capacidad antes de llegar al túnel que llevaba a la enfermería. Del viaje no se percató de nada, pues seguía inmerso en el desdichado evento.


End file.
